Amanhã É Um Novo Dia
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: Quando o mau se faz desconhecido, ele descobre que lutar contra o Lord das Trevas fora brincadeira de criança. A chance de vencer quando se luta sem saber é quase nula. Mas a esperança é a última que morre. Capa: http:umahistoriaemhogwarts.weblogger.com.b
1. Eradicare Vita Seniore Malu

Amanhã é um novo dia

Capítulo um: Eradicare vita seniore malu

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram_

_Dessa vez, com o mundo nas costas,_

_E a cidade nos pés_

**Olhos vermelhos, Capital Inicial**

- Curve-se diante de mim! – gritou a voz enfurecida daquele ser maligno, pela milésima vez naquela interminável noite.

- Nunca! – berrei de volta, enfurecido.

Como ele poderia achar que, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez, eu ainda seria capaz de, mesmo no último momento, me curvar diante dele? Aquilo era um absurdo total!

- Potter, você não vê que acabou pra você? Olhe à sua volta, menino insolente! Seus amigos estão morrendo por sua culpa. Quantos outros já não morreram e você ainda tem esse maldito orgulho grifinório? Coisa mais tola!

Por um lado, Voldemort tinha razão. Muitos haviam sido sacrificados, tais como Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, as gêmeas Patil, Simas Finnigan. Mas não somente os alunos. Eu sabia que o corpo minúsculo do ex-professor de feitiços, Flitwick, jazia morto em um canto do grande salão onde havia sido palco para conversas alegres, risos, fofocas, refeições, enfim, o Salão Principal de Hogwarts servia agora como cenário para a batalha final entre o bem e o mal.

Não só o professor de feitiços, como também a professora Hooch, ex-professora de Vôo, e a professora Sprout, antes professora de Herbologia, não haviam sobrevivido.

Em cada lado do Salão, de frente um para o outro, estávamos, eu, Harry Tiago Potter e aquele que um dia fora reconhecido como Tom Servolo Riddle. Frente a frente. Para acabar de uma vez por todas com um mundo. Qual dos mundos ainda não estava decidido. Se Tom ganhasse, o mundo da luz, do bem e da Ordem da Fênix seria destruído. Mas se eu derrotasse o Lorde das Trevas, o mundo estaria livre da escuridão que vinha vivendo nos últimos sabe-se lá quantos anos.

Uma das mortes, que fiquei sabendo pelo choro de minha professora de transfiguração, que estava mais próxima da porta de carvalho, localizada às minhas costas, podia escutar sua voz desesperada e entrecortada pelo choro dizendo que _ele_, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, o homem que tive mais próximo como pai após o Sirius, o ser que mais me amou após meus pais e meu padrinho, o único a quem eu poderia chamar de família sem sentir lá no fundo que era mentira, aquele que sim, um dia realmente se preocupou comigo antes de se preocupar com o futuro do mundo, tirando Sirius Black, estava morto. Sim. O melhor diretor que Hogwarts já teve. O melhor bruxo a passar por aquela terra. O mais sábio homem que pude conhecer. Estava morto. Como _eu_ poderia ter chances se Alvo Dumbledore estava _morto_?

Sim, Voldemort conseguira mais uma vez tirar a vida de um ser que eu amava. Mais uma vez, conseguiu me deixar sozinho no mundo, com toda a responsabilidade em minhas costas.

Olhei com mais atenção em volta: Rony, Hermione, vários outros Weasley, e por incrível que pareça, Draco Malfoy estavam aprisionados, os braços presos em correntes enferrujadas anexadas às paredes. Eu sabia que Draco havia se juntado à Ordem da Fênix no começo daquele ano, mas jurava à mim mesmo e ao próprio Dumbledore que ele era um espião. Mas estava enganado, e odiava admitir isso.

Draco lutara como se estivesse na Ordem há muito mais tempo do que realmente estava. Mas de nada adiantara, quando seu próprio pai o lançou um Cruciatus sem a menor piedade. Tudo bem que Lúcio fosse frio com todos, mas com o _próprio_ filho? O que uma pessoa como ele não fazia por poder...

Olhando com mais atenção aos vários membros da Ordem, os que não estavam mortos estavam presos em correntes às paredes. Olhei de esguelha para Remo J. Lupin e o vi falando palavras reconfortantes a Tonks. Senti um pouco de inveja quando vi Rony fazer o mesmo com Hermione. Queria poder fazer o mesmo com Gina, mas minha doce ruivinha estava desmaiada sobre a mesa que antes era usada para as refeições dos professores.

De onde eu estava, dava para vê-la. O rosto sujo, o uniforme que ela vestia quando o ataque começou estava agora rasgado em várias partes e ela tremia pelo frio que o lugar estava, já que havia vários Dementadores por toda a parte.

Eu não sei os planos exatos de Voldemort para ela, só sei que, caso não consiga tirar de mim sabe-se lá o que, Gina também o tem. Ela é praticamente sua segunda opção.

Olhei para o teto, que quando o vi pela primeira vez, no primeiro de setembro de 1991, estava estrelado e atraente, hoje exibia uma noite sem nuvens nem estrelas. O céu não tinha absolutamente nada. Assim como o coração daquele monstro ofídico. Se é que aquela cobra peçonhenta tinha coração.

Se até o céu estava daquela forma, sem vida, como você acha que os presentes daquele salão estavam após a morte de Dumbledore? Até eu, Harry Potter, havia perdido as esperanças. Lutava só por lutar, ou talvez até pelo que Riddle dissera, o orgulho grifinório me impedia de parar de lutar.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos ouvido novamente aquela voz que tanto me dava ânsias dizer:

- Crucio.

Depois disso, apenas cai no chão, com a mão no estomago, sentindo como se mil facas perfurassem todos os meus órgãos, como se um gigante me esmagasse em seus dedos longos e sujos, quebrando cada osso de meu corpo, era como se cada órgão dentro de mim explodisse, a dor poderia ser comparada à de animais ferozes me arranhando a pele com as unhas, permitindo que o sangue saísse de minhas veias. Eu desejava que meu coração fosse arrancado, como todas as outras vezes que fui atingido por aquela maldição, mas meu desejo nunca se concretizara. A dor era a pior que já sentira na vida, mas, mesmo assim, não gritei. Nunca fui disso, não seria agora. Cerrei meus punhos, permitindo que a unha entrasse na carne, mas não pude diferenciar aquela dor com as demasiadas outras. Para sufocar o som que queria sair de minha garganta, mordi o lábio inferior, e pude sentir as gotículas de sangue pinçando em minhas pernas que estavam ajoelhadas no chão do Salão Principal, de frente á Tom. Voldemort não poderia perceber minha fraqueza. Não naquela altura do campeonato.

Usando minha mente, com um certo sacrifício, pois minhas forças estavam quase nulas, levantei sem sentir mais dores, o que na certa deve ter assustado o poderoso Lorde das Trevas, pois ele continuou com a varinha apontada para meu estômago, com uma cara de paspalhão que, diga-se de passagem, foi a melhor cara que aquele verme pode ter feito. Tive vontade de rir, mesmo não tendo feito nada que não fosse encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos nojentos, que complementavam o rosto tão branco que quase chegava a ser transparente. Cicatrizes pelo rosto dele, mas nenhuma nem aparentava como a minha única na testa.

Voldemort poderia não saber como fiz aquilo, mas eu sabia e muito bem como. A profecia que Dumbledore havia me mostrado em meu quinto ano dizia claramente que eu possuía poderes que o Lorde das Trevas desconhecia. Treinei tais poderes e agora estava usando-os contra ele.

Ergui minha varinha que, por coincidência, era feita da pena da mesma fênix que a varinha de meu inimigo. Ora, como as coisas são engraçadas, se ele fosse me matar, mataria com uma varinha feita de fênix. Fênix cujo dono ele matara! Sim, nossas varinhas eram feitas de Fawkes, a eterna e linda fênix de Dumbledore.

Com a ponta de minha varinha mágica, apontei para o peito da criatura monstruosa a quem alguns chamavam de Lorde.

Estava pronto para os dizeres fatais, que acabariam de vez com Voldemort, quando escutei duas vozes conhecidas atrás de mim. Realmente não sei dizer qual me surpreendeu mais. Se a de meu padrinho fugitivo, que estava desde meu quinto ano desaparecido, cumprindo obrigações para a Ordem da Fênix, Sirius Black, em meu lado esquerdo. Ou de meu companheiro de turma, Neville Longbotton, conhecido como estabanado e palerma menino de rosto redondo, em meu lado direito.

Tive vontade de largar tudo para correr e abraçar meu padrinho. Não acreditava que ele estava ali, depois de tanto tempo! Cheguei a pensar que ele estaria morto... Mas agi como um rapaz de dezessete anos e com a responsabilidade que tenho agiria – mesmo desconfiando que não havia outro rapaz de dezessete anos com tal responsabilidade.

Continuei no mesmo lugar, mesmo que com um brilho de esperança nos olhos maior, e um idiota sorriso no rosto, mesmo eu estando à beira da morte. A varinha na mão direita, que antes tremia, mas agora estava firme e decidida.

Sirius disse primeiro, para mim, mesmo fitando Voldemort com repugnância e com um sorriso superior nos lábios – não, eu não o estava vendo, apenas conhecia meu padrinho o suficiente para saber que era isso que ele fazia.

- Harry, você sabe o que fazer. – foi o que ele disse, e eu olhei para Voldemort que, pela primeira vez na vida, parecia amedrontado.

- Pensei que estivesse morto, Black.

A resposta de Sirius me deu muita vontade de rir, mas apenas dei um sorriso alegre.

- Ah! Não! Esse será você daqui a pouco. – disse, e dessa vez pude o ouvir rir. "timo, se eu não poderia rir, ao menos Sirius fazia isso por nós dois.

Um pouco depois, escutei Neville dizer:

- Harry, quando eu contar até três.

Não entendi muito bem, mas concordei. Sabia o que ele queria dizer em termos. Quando ele contasse até três, eu diria as palavras. Mas por que só quando ele contar?

- Um... – começou, a varinha firme na direção de Voldemort.

Se eu não tivesse com uma das lentes dos óculos rachados, iria jurar que vi as pernas de Voldemort tremerem.

- Dois... – novamente ouvi a contagem de Neville ás minhas costas.

Nem acreditava. Estava acabando! Era só ele contar três, eu diria a porcaria do feitiço e o mundo estaria livre!

Juro que continuaria a pensar assim se não tivesse visto Voldemort correr para trás, agarrar o corpo desmaiado de Gina junto ao seu e apontar a varinha para o peito de minha namorada.

Neville parou a contagem na hora. Nós três prendemos a respiração até Voldemort resolver falar, com uma risada que demonstrava claramente que ele era louco.

- Então, Potter? Não vai me matar? Pois mate agora! Mate-me enquanto tenho a sua doce ruiva nos meus braços! Sabia que essa idiota serviria para alguma coisa!

Senti meus músculos congelarem. Não estranharia se o suor que descia de minha testa virasse pedra de gelo. Minha perna cravada no chão parecia ser feita de cimento, ou que eu estava sob algum feitiço-bloqueio. Se eu dizia que a dor da maldição Cruciatus era a pior que já havia sentido, com certeza não havia experimentado a que estava sentindo agora. Sentir que poderia perder Gina daquela forma era muito mais doloroso do que imaginar minha própria vida ser tirada.

Estava acabado. Não, eu não lançaria nenhum feitiço em Voldemort enquanto Gina estivesse com ele, nem deixaria Neville lançar.

Não havia salvação. O mundo estava perdido.

- Eu confio em você, Potter.

Ouvi de repente, a última voz que poderia nem ao menos imaginar dizer que confiava em mim. A voz arrastada inconfundível de Draco Malfoy vinha de uma das correntes, onde ele estava entre Rony e Fred.

Após isso, ouvi outros alunos, alguns com os quais eu nunca havia falado na vida, dizerem a mesma coisa. "Confio em voc".

Tive vontade de gritar para eles pararem. De dizer que nem eu mesmo confiava em mim. Oras, o que eles queriam que eu fizesse? Que sacrificasse a vida de Gina? Não, me desculpem, mas que chamassem outra pessoa para o cargo.

Mas então percebi o plano deles. Os comensais estavam recuando com as costas para as paredes, apavorados com a gritaria. Voldemort pareceu não se abalar muito, mas percebi que quando ele olhou para mim, e viu meu olhar de determinação voltar a tona, pareceu apavorado.

Usando novamente os poderes que Voldemort desconhecia e que Dumbledore havia me apresentado há pouco, vi o corpo de Gina sair dos braços de Voldemort e parar na porta atrás de mim, perto da professora Minerva e do corpo de Dumbledore.

Novamente a face de Voldemort tornou-se cômica. Ele estava com _medo_?

Como dezenas de vezes naquela noite agonizante, senti vontade de rir, mas controlei-me, como sempre. Pude ver o sorriso superior que Draco lançou ao seu pai, empinando mais o nariz, que já era empinado por natureza. Aquele ali nunca iria mudar. Sempre se sentindo superior...

Escutei Neville às minhas costas falar outra vez:

- Vamos lá Harry, novamente. Com calma. Concentre-se!

Ele falava como Dumbledore. E isso me corroía de saudades.

- Um...

Aquele "um" entrou muito vago em meus ouvidos. Meus pensamentos estavam longe. Concentravam-se na dor que Voldemort havia me causado durante todos esses anos.

- Dois...

Primeiro atormentou meus pais, depois, matou-os sem piedade. Aos meus onze anos, duelamos. Em meu segundo ano, salvei Gina das garras de sua memória e ainda lutei com seu "animal de estimação". No meu terceiro ano, arrependi-me de não ter matado um homem, que fugiu em seguida, e que por culpa dele, foi desleal aos meus pais e rendeu a Sirius longos anos na prisão, mesmo sendo inocente. Em meu quarto ano ele mata um dos alunos na minha frente, me deixando atormentado em todo o verão daquele ano. Em meu quinto ano, penetrava minha mente, me fazendo cair em armadilhas, me deixa em puro ódio à ponto de querer bater em Dumbledore. No meu sexto ano, ele resolve fazer com que "meus pais" apareçam e me atormentem me dizendo para passar para o lado das trevas e ainda mata Hagrid. Ainda não acredito que pude ter sido tolo de acreditar que aquelas aparições eram mesmo meus pais, nem que fui incapaz de imaginar que era mais um plano maligno desse _verme_.

- Três! – escutei a voz de Neville berrar, e ao mesmo tempo que eu dizia as palavras:

- **_Eradicare vita seniore malu_**.

Senti o chão em meus pés tremerem. O vento foi tão forte que as pesadas portas de carvalho que davam passagem ao saguão de entrada abriam-se abruptamente, fazendo com que folhas secas de árvores desconhecidas invadissem o salão, deixando o lugar, antes com aparência demoníaca, agora parecido com um local abandonado.

As janelas de vidro explodiram e, pelo barulho, pode ter sido impressão minha, mas foi como se todos os vidros do castelo se espatifassem ao chão.

E num repente, o silêncio fez-se ouvir. Nada. Nem a respiração de uma mísera formiga. Nada. E em menos de meio segundo, um urro de dor foi ouvido. O barulho era tão grande, que doía o ouvido até mesmo de uma pessoa semi-surda.

Fechei os olhos de imediato, impedindo com minhas pálpebras que algo entrassem em meus olhos. Ninguém podia abrir os olhos, pois a ventania voltara, e à uma brecha sequer que a pálpebra deixasse, com certeza algo importuno entraria em seus olhos, rasgando-lhe a íris. Então, ninguém sabia ao certo quem gritava.

Um minuto passou-se assim. O grito sendo confundido ao assobio do vento. Podia sentir meus cabelos esvoaçarem para todos os lados, o grito agudo de uma das pessoas daquele salão continuava.

Eu precisava abrir meus olhos. Precisava saber quem estava gritando! Criando força e coragem, abri um dos olhos e a única coisa que pude ver foi um enorme ciclone no meio do salão. Fiquei completamente amedrontado, e posso lhes dizer, isso não era nada bom.

Longos segundos, que para mim pareceram horas, se passaram, até que o ciclone começasse a amenizar. Após exatos cinco minutos, o silêncio predominava. Quem estava em meu campo de visão estava de olhos fechados, pelo que pude ver. No meio do salão, vi um monstro com uma capa preta. Seu rosto pálido com cicatrizes estava se transformando em pedra. As mãos com dedos finos e longos também.

Apertei os óculos rachados mais próximo ao rosto e forçando a vista em um ponto que doía, pude ver...farelos? Era aquilo que caia do rosto daquele monstro? Ah! Estava entendendo! O rosto dele estava transformando-se em pó! Ou melhor, estava se desintegrando.

Eu vi a capa tremer no ar quando o corpo já não mais existia. Andei cauteloso, ainda sem ninguém com coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos. No meio da capa preta jogada ao chão, estavam os restos de Voldemort.

Estiquei minhas mãos arranhadas e com sangue pela batalha sobre o resto daquele ser maligno, usando novamente meus poderes de herdeiro dos poderosos dos quatro maiores bruxos – Godric Grifinória, Helga Lufa-lufa, Rowena Corvinal, e graças a Voldemort, Salazar Sonserina – e fiz com que os restos de Tom desaparecessem do chão, aparecendo em um pote de vidro na minha mão.

Ao lado da capa negra estava a varinha do ex-mais-poderoso bruxo das trevas. Percebendo que, ainda, todos estavam de olhos fechados, caí no chão de joelhos. Minha varinha na mão direita, a varinha de Voldemort na mão esquerda, e os restos daquele que um dia matou muitos, estava em um vidro, na minha frente.

De joelhos, no meio do salão principal, cercado de alunos, professores, pessoas do Ministério da Magia, e sabe-se lá mais quem, eu chorei.

As varinhas nas mãos; as lágrimas escorrendo, e aos poucos meu grunhido foi se transformando em soluços altos, até que, pela primeira vez, desde a batalha final, eu gritei, mas gritei rindo.

O choro, o grito e o riso. Qualquer um me chamaria de louco se não estivesse presente ao que acabara de acontecer.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, chorando, de joelhos, rindo, percebi que, aos poucos, os presentes iam abrindo os olhos. Sentia também que, ao abrirem os olhos, eles riam. E quanto mais eles riam, mais vontade de gargalhar eu tinha.

E foi o que fiz. Ri. E ri muito. Muito. E muito alto. Depois de um tempo, o riso já não me satisfazia para expressar a alegria que explodia em meu peito. E eu chorei.

Chorei tanto, como acho que nunca chorara na vida. Tinha acabado! Toda a guerra, todo o sofrimento! Tudo bem que muitos haviam se sacrificado, mas de certa forma, seríamos felizes agora.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, me trazendo a realidade. Quando vi quem era, minha vontade de rir voltou, mas eu simplesmente levantei, abracei Sirius, e chorei em seu ombro.

Era como se meus pais tivessem ressuscitado. Ou que Dumbledore nunca tivesse morrido. Ou o dia que comecei a namorar Gina – o que preciso dizer, deu um certo trabalho, já que a ruivinha é uma bela de uma cabeça dura.

Sirius precisava, sim, me explicar muitas coisas. Mas o que importava agora era que ele estava ali, vivo, me abraçando, comemorando pelo final da guerra.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry. Estou muito orgulhoso, meu filho.

Em toda a minha vida, nunca aceitei que alguém me chamasse de filho, pois realmente não saberia retribuir com um "pai". Com exceção da Sra. Weasley e de seu marido, ninguém me chamava daquela forma. Mas eles tinham outros filhos. Sirius não. E, por incrível que pareça, me senti alegre por meu padrinho, melhor amigo de meu pai, me chamar daquela forma.

- Obrigado por estar aqui...pai.

**_31 de julho de 1999, Harry Potter_**

Eradicare vita seniore malu significa: encerrar vida senhor mau.


	2. Livro, Dragão e Fênix

Amanhã é um novo dia

Capítulo dois: Livro, Dragão e Fênix.

Uma semana depois...

- Pois, ninguém vem a essa vida para nada... Todos têm um objetivo, mesmo que só o descubram ao final de suas vidas. Essa guerra acabou, meus caros amigos, mas não poderemos esquecer, jamais, que pessoas amadas, pessoas importantes, se sacrificaram para hoje estarmos aqui, vivos, e comemorando. – a voz do mais novo eleito Ministro da Magia, Remo Lupin, era ouvida nos jardins de Hogwarts naquela tarde ensolarada.

Aquele sete de agosto parecia perfeito para a cerimônia de despedida das vítimas fatais da guerra. Um monumento de um leão foi construído bem no coração de Hogwarts, no salão principal, com os nomes de todos, mas, literalmente todos que morreram na segunda guerra. O leão simbolizava que os nomes ali escritos foram corajosos e leais até a morte.

Os que foram atingidos, porém, não mortos, nas duas guerras, tanto a primeira, quanto a segunda, estavam escritos em uma estátua de pedra nos jardins, em forma de uma fênix, pois simbolizava a vida, e que eles ainda iriam se recuperar.

Porém, os mortos da primeira guerra, era encontrado em uma estátua de mármore preto, na forma de um livro, e era situado no meio do salão de inverno, onde o teto redondo de vidro permitia que os raios de sol entrassem, dando a visão das nuvens fofas e brancas que se locomoviam sem a menor pressa.

E era bem em frente à estátua desse livro que Harry Tiago Potter se encontrava, fitando dois nomes em especial: Lílian Evans Potter e Tiago Potter.

Deslizando os dedos pelos nomes, com o olhar triste, ali permaneceu até que uma mão encostasse em seu ombro, o despertando de lembranças.

- Eles também me fazem falta, Harry... É difícil perder uma família, e era isso que eles eram pra mim.

Harry apenas levantou os olhos verdes para fitarem os olhos negros de Sirius, que já tinha uma aparência bem melhor, agora que não era mais um fugitivo.

Seus cabelos estavam lavados e penteados, havia engordado um pouco, e usava vestes negras, assim como de todos os outros do castelo.

- Mas não pode se ligar no passado, Harry. Tente olhar pra frente, agora que não existe Voldemort, crie sua própria família, pois tenha a certeza que é isso que seus pais desejariam se estivessem aqui.

- Obrigado Sirius. Tenho certeza que meu pai nunca duvidou de sua confiança, por isso mesmo te escolheu para cuidar de mim na ausência deles.

Sirius sorriu, e Harry sabia que aquele sorriso indicava como ele estava orgulhoso, mais precisamente metido.

- Na verdade, gostaria de te dar uma coisa... – disse o homem de olhos negros, colocando a mão no bolso interno do paletó, retirando uma caixa azul marinho de veludo, entregando á Harry.

- O que é isso? Me pedindo em casamento, Black? – perguntou em tom divertido, recebendo a caixinha nas mãos.

- Não, rapaz, por mais que Sirius Black tenha mudado muito, eu continuo gostando, e muito, de mulher! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, esboçando um sorriso como nunca esboçara antes, sem os olhos tristes. – Isso, Harry, era para seu pai lhe entregar, mas como ele não pode...

- Como ele não pode, o meu novo pai está me entregando. – interrompeu Harry, olhando sério para Sirius, que sorriu.

- É, seu novo pai está te entregando. Esse anel passa de Potter em Potter, e agora estou passando pra você, mesmo não sendo um.

- Você é um Potter, Sirius. Tenho certeza que meu pai lhe tinha como um irmão, e irmãos são da mesma família. Assim como sou um Weasley. – acrescentou sorrindo.

- Nossa rapaz, assim você irá acabar com a minha fama de durão! – Sirius brigou de forma divertida, tentando esconder que os olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas.

Harry apenas riu, e permitiu que o padrinho continuasse.

- Seu pai deu isso a sua mãe quando a pediu em casamento, assim como seu avô á sua avó. E creio que uma certa ruivinha Weasley esteja esperando que você faça o mesmo...

O afilhado prestava bastante atenção, sem a menor menção de interromper o padrinho, muito interessado por algo que envolvesse seus pais.

Sirius abriu a caixinha, onde se encontravam duas alianças, uma masculina e uma feminina, envolvidas em uma espuma azul acetinado. Segurando a aliança masculina nas mãos, Harry observou ser de ouro, com letras em ouro branco, escrito: Lílian. Observou a aliança feminina, que provavelmente pertenceu a sua mãe, e estava escrito: Tiago.

- Obrigado Sirius, isso significa muito pra mim... – disse, com os olhos brilhando, cheios d'água.

- É, eu sei, se você não pedir Gina Weasley em casamento até o final do mês, provavelmente você estará morto.

Harry riu, acompanhado de Sirius. Logo em seguida, Gina chegou. Usava um vestido simples, preto. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo um pouco largo, por uma fita preta, em um laço delicado.

- Olá, Sirius. – cumprimentou Gina, e virou-se para Harry – Mamãe está indo pra casa com papai e os gêmeos. Não é bom para ela que fique vendo os nomes de Gui e Carlinhos naquela estátua de leão... Muito menos o de Percy naquela fênix...

- Eu entendo... Você também vai?

- É isso que vim te perguntar... Quer que eu vá?

- Se você acha que é melhor pra sua mãe que fique ao lado dela...

- Não, papai disse que ela precisa ficar sozinha um pouco, aceitar, sabe? – por mais que falasse naturalmente, Harry podia perceber o olhar de tristeza que a ruiva tinha, e queria fazer algo para melhorar.

- Então vamos para casa? – por mais que a casa fosse somente sua, Harry insistia em falar que sua casa em Godric Hollow como se fosse de ambos.

- Claro, só vou me despedir de Hermione... Você sabe onde ela está?

- A última vez que a vi, ela estava conversando com a Professora McGonnagal no gabinete principal...

- Obrigada. Nos vemos no Saguão de Entrada, ok?

- Ta bem, não demore... – Gina seguiu para a direita, onde ficava a sala de Dumbledore, que seria agora ocupada pela nova diretora, Minerva McGonnagal.

- Então vai lá, Harry... Nos vemos por aí... – disse o padrinho, começando a andar.

- Ei Sirius, onde você vai ficar?

- Conhece o Largo Grimmauld, número doze? – respondeu com uma pergunta, sorrindo, andando de costas.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar lá?

- Harry, o ministério tá me pagando uma indenização de mais de bilhões de galeões... Sou o solteirão mais cobiçado e rico da Inglaterra...

Harry deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Isso só porque eu estou namorando a Gina, Sirius, só por isso...

- Que seja! – Sirius fez um gesto displicente, junto com uma careta. – O que eu quero dizer é que, vou contratar elfos domésticos o suficiente para deixar aquela casinhola gigante em uma mansão de luxo como ela nunca foi!

- Ao menos espero que você pague aos seus elfos, Sirius... Ou terá grandes problemas... – disse uma voz autoritária atrás de Sirius, o que o fez virar e olhar para a imagem da já não mais menina, de cabelos castanhos longos, com muito sacrifício domados, vestida de preto de Hermione.

- Pode deixar, Srta. Granger, - disse, fazendo um gesto de continência, arrancando mais risadas de Harry. Não irei vacilar, como é mesmo? Com a mais nova autoridade do ministério...

- Sirius, apenas ganhei um emprego simples no departamento de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas se Deus quiser, em breve conseguirei que o salário e férias regulares para os Elfos Domésticos torne-se lei!

- Sim, Hermione, pode ter certeza que conseguirá! – disse Sirius, indo embora, ainda sorrindo.

- Harry, Gina disse que ia passar no banheiro, e era pra você espera-la no Saguão de Entrada. – e vendo o moreno começar a correr em direção a entrada do castelo, soltou a última frase gritando para que ele pudesse escutar: - Não se atrase!

Harry sabia que o 'não se atrase' tinha autoria da própria Mione, não de Gina. Pois era a amiga que insistia para que cumprisse sempre suas obrigações no prazo certo, e chegasse sempre na hora.

Passando pelos corredores com as paredes cobertas de quadros, tapeçarias, algumas estátuas em alguns cantos, portas – quais algumas ele reconheceu de uma aventura ou outra -, Harry chegou ao salão de entrada, encontrando-o algumas pessoas ali, ainda contemplando a estátua de leão.

Olhando pelas portas de orvalho abertas, do ângulo em que Harry se encontrava, permitia ver a estátua de fênix, e de frente a essa estátua, somente uma pessoa permanecia em pé, fitando a pedra, sem ligar para o vento forte que começava naquela tarde ensolarada, com o céu em um azul profundo, servindo de fundo para a maior estrela da galáxia, uma verdadeira bola de fogo, o Sol.

Neville Longbottom permanecia parado, provavelmente lendo os nomes de Alice Longbottom e Frank Longbottom, que continuavam no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, no quarto andar, o de Danos Causador Por Feitiços.

Harry sentiu um aperto e uma necessidade enorme de dirigir-se ao jardim, e conversar com Neville, mas percebeu que o amigo queria aquele momento só para si. A conversa ficaria para a próxima.

Caminhou até a estátua de leão, onde poucas pessoas permaneciam ali. Muitas flores haviam sido colocadas em um local construído propositalmente para tal feito.

Harry colocou três rosas brancas que estavam em sua mão e colocou junto com as demais flores. Passou as pontas dos dedos longos, já curados das marcas da guerra, sobre o nome de Dumbledore. Com certeza era o maior nome da lista. Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore realmente não é o que se pode dizer de 'nome simples'.

Ao contrário de suas mãos, seu coração não havia sido curado das marcas da guerra. Sabia que tudo era questão de tempo, mas o tempo não era agora, e aquela dor o fazia sufocar.

Dumbledore faria falta, e nada, nem ninguém o substituiria. Nem que Harry quisesse. Mas o que ele tinha que fazer agora era somente seguir em frente, pois da morte ninguém escapa. Um dia seria a vez dele, e de todos os outros.

Afinal, nós não deveríamos chorar cada vez que uma pessoa morresse, pois já é um fato certo. A única certeza da vida? A morte. Nós já começamos a morrer no mesmo instante em que nascemos, ao menos que você tenha uma pedra filosofal, ai sim o caso é diferente.

Mas Harry não a possuía. Nem ninguém, pois a pedra havia sido destruída. E aquele que foge da morte, foge de si mesmo, é um grande covarde. A morte é a coisa mais inevitável e mais certa nessa vida. E ao mesmo tempo, a coisa mais obscura e cheia de mistérios.

- Harry... Vamos? – disse Gina, percebendo o modo como o rapaz estava, o abraçando.

- Claro, vamos... Já falou com todos?

- Sim, e você?

- Também... O que mais preciso agora é de um bom banho, uma comida que só você sabe fazer, e deitar na cama, abraçado a você, pois amanhã é um novo dia. Dia de recomeçar a vida, uma vida sem guerra e muitas preocupações...

- Hum... Assim que eu gosto... – disse a jovem, sorrindo, começando a andar, abraçada a ele.

Ele soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir a água quente chocar-se com seu corpo. Pode sentir as gotas grossas caindo de seus cabelos de encontro ao ombro, descendo para os braços másculos. Algumas gotas ainda escorregavam para seu abdômen, enquanto outras caíam no chão, de encontro ao riozinho que ia à direção do ralo, passando pelo chão frio do banheiro.

O vapor da água quente começou a subir, para logo tomar conta do local. Harry observava seu reflexo embaçado na porta de vidro do Box, enquanto deslizava o sabonete de lavanda pelo seu pescoço, e nas axilas.

Após um gostoso e demorado banho, Harry secou rapidamente suas pernas, enrolando a toalha na cintura, deixando o peito nú e molhado, e seus cabelos pingando e escorregando por seus ombros.

Com os cabelos ainda despenteados, Harry desceu as escadas, ainda de toalha, e quando se aproximou da sala, sentiu o ar quente que vinha das chamas crepitantes da lareira.

Pode escutar o barulho de pratos e talheres na cozinha, e foi até lá, vendo exatamente o que imaginara: enquanto Gina arrumava a mesa, uma panela era lavada sozinha na pia e o cheiro do estrogonofe de frango que estava no fogo preenchia a cozinha.

Era simplesmente fora de cogitação que aquela maravilhosa e encantadora mulher tivesse apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Era tão madura, e tão perfeita e... E Harry não tinha palavras para rotula-la... Era simplesmente perfeita e indiscutível...

Gina continuou colocando os talheres na mesa, sem perceber a presença de Harry, que a abraçou por trás no mesmo momento em que ela havia colocado as taças ao lado de cada prato.

- Sentiu minha falta? – sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo os pelos ruivos da nuca de Gina ficarem em pé.

- Olá querido... Veja o que preparei... – ela indicou a mesa, tentando disfarçar o desajeitamento que tomara conta de si ao vê-lo naquele estado, tão junto á si.

- É, eu vi o que você preparou... – ele disse malicioso, olhando-a de cima a baixo, com os olhos brilhando.

- Gosta? – perguntou com o jeito de menina indefesa, que o fazia delirar.

- Você não sabe como... – foi a última coisa que disse, ao começar a beija-la avidamente.

Ele enlaçou a namorada pela cintura e gargalhou quando ela pulou em espanto entre seus braços.

- Seu bobo. – Gina disse, também rindo e apertando levemente o braço do moreno com as unhas – Você me assustou.

Ele riu mais ainda, antes de girá-la e a colocar de frente para si, podendo sentir os dedos finos e delicados tocarem em seu peito nu, fazendo seu sangue começar a ferver e seu corpo clamar por um contato mais intimo ao dela.

Mas, mesmo que seu desejo fosse como uma onda violenta, faria de tudo para manter a sensatez. Pois, mesmo que estar ao lado de Gina sem poder saborear-lhe o corpo acetinado fosse um verdadeiro sacrifico, não a forçaria a nada que não quisesse.

A amava de mais para algum dia lhe obrigar a fazer algo que não se sentisse, ainda, preparada.

- Então eu consegui dar o efeito que eu queria. – ela sorriu maliciosa e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Não esta com frio? – disse num tom rouco ao pé do ouvido de Harry, lhe causando arrepios e o fazendo a abraçar ainda mais forte pela cintura.

Não se importou ao sentir as gotas de água do corpo dele molharem sua blusa.

O corpo másculo se contorcia aos gestos firmes. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, iluminados pelo esplendor da lua. Os cabelos negros molhados caiam em desalinho sobre o rosto firme e a boca, que tantas fezes a fez delirar, se encontrava contorcida num sorriso doce.

Fechou os olhos, apurando as sensações arrebatadoras que estava começando a invadir seu corpo como borboletas, enquanto o namorado acariciava suas costas por de baixo do fino tecido da blusa, com a ponta dos dedos.

Era uma situação tão prazerosa como nunca havia sentido antes. Sentiu os lábios de Harry deslizar de seus lábios para sua bochecha, beijando em uma seqüência rápida, enquanto descia sua boca firme para a curva branca do pescoço, beijando-a, deliciando-se com o sabor que a ruiva tinha.

Mordeu-a levemente a pele acetinada, fazendo um gemido fino sair da garganta da ruiva, o deixando mais excitado.

Precisava parar com aquilo, antes que não pudesse mais controlar a situação e ficasse maluco, mas era simplesmente impossível parar, principalmente quando Gina levou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos ao nó da toalha, que a prendia segura na cintura de Harry.

Ele levou sua mão de dedos longos e fortes, segurando a de Gina antes que a mesma pudesse retirar o único tecido que o cobria.

- Não quero que faça nada que vá se arrepender depois... – disse sério, olhando-a dentro dos olhos chocolates, tentando ler alguma coisa que o fizesse parar com aquela doce loucura.

- E quem disse que eu não quero? – provocou a ruiva, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos e vermelhos, fazendo os olhos verdes do amado brilharem de forma intensa.

- Está indo pra um caminho sem volta, ruiva... – rebatou o moreno, com a voz rouca, provocando-a com a pontinha da língua, quente e úmida, deslizando sobre a ponta da orelha.

Como resposta, ela o pressionou com mais força entre seus braços, que estavam em volta do pescoço dele, beijando-o avidamente, sedenta pelos lábios dele, pelo corpo dele, pelo seu toque, pelo simples fato da troca de olhares.

Harry capturou aquela resposta como um 'sim' as suas necessidades. Pegou-a no colo, e num estalo de dedos, fez a panela que estava sendo lavada cair com um baque no mármore frio da pia, o fogo que preparava o estrogonofe se apagou e as luzes da cozinha já não mais iluminavam, deixando o local com apenas a luz prateada da lua e de suas companheiras, estrelas.

Estava começando a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto quando a ruiva, em um gesto rápido, pegando Harry de surpresa, desceu de seu colo, puxando-o para si pela toalha, beijando-o com força.

Ele não questionou, e seu corpo foi de encontro ao dela, pressionando-a na parede, enquanto ia subindo as escadas de lado, sem deixar de beija-la.

Com alguns tropeços, pisadas e tateando o caminho, sem em nenhum momento largar a boca de Gina, Harry abriu a porta do quarto, fechando em seguida. Pressionou novamente o corpo da ruiva, dessa vez na porta já fechada.

Uma das mãos de Harry estava em sua nuca, puxando mais a cabeça da namorada para a sua, enquanto a outra se encarregava de subir com a blusa, interrompendo o beijo por instantes, para que pudesse retirar o tecido de lã.

Perdeu o ar ao ver Gina com um sutiã branco de renda, bem na sua frente. Os seios pareciam pedir para que fossem libertos daquele tecido incomodo, a cintura fina pedia para ser tocada, assim como todo o corpo delicado dela.

Com medo de que faltasse algum lugar para tocar, Harry voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, que tinha um delicioso gosto de morango adocicado, pedindo para ser mordido.

Desceu os lábios para o queixo, mordendo levemente ali, fazendo Gina rir. Depois do queixo, saboreou o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos ágeis desabotoavam o sutiã.

Gina estava em completo êxtase. Aquilo era um completo prazer que ela nunca sentira nem chegar perto. Nunca imaginara que viveria para sentir aquilo, muito menos que viveria para sentir aquilo i _com Harry_ /i , o que valia muito mais a pena.

Com uma mão, brincava com o mamilo de um dos seios, já completamente rígidos da menina, beijando-a com vontade o colo, para logo em seguida apossar-se de seus seios.

Livrou-a com pressa da saia, enquanto descia os lábios quentes beijando sua barriga reta, demorando com a língua no umbigo, visualizando a calcinha braça de renda, que fazia par com o sutiã, que logo fazia companhia para o resto das roupas e da toalha ao chão.

Harry pegou Gina no colo, deitando-a na cama, sobre os lençóis de seda branca, onde a luz da lua entrava por entre as pesadas cortinas de verniz que estavam abertas, revelando a noite através do vidro.

Enquanto os dois jovens se amavam pela primeira vez, descobrindo prazeres jamais imaginados nem nos sonhos mais exóticos, uma leve garoa caía, molhando o vidro da janela do quarto, a noite esfriava, mas dentro daquele quarto, o calor de ambos os corpos era suficiente para aquece-los para o resto de suas vidas.

Do lado de fora, na árvore mais próxima á janela, uma coruja piou, sendo sua existência ignorada por Harry e Gina, que não se importavam com mais nada, a não ser a presença um do outro.

CONTINUA...

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Nhammm, pois é Pri, resolvi começar a publicar logo... Eu tava querendo terminar ela todinha antes, sabe, pra ter certeza que irei terminar, mas resolvi ir pelo impulso e aqui está o segundo capítulo...

Lunamour, mto, mto, mto, mtoooo obrigada pelo comentário. Vcs não sabem como eu fico feliz por saber que tem alguém acompanhando e gostando da fic...

Tipo, esse capítulo é dedicado pra Pri e pra vc, e pode ficar tranqüila que continuarei com a fic

Eu estou tentando continuar a "Amor em 20 dias", mas anda realmente difícil, levando em conta a falta de tempo e inspiração para ela... Minha mãe quase me mata quando me vê no pc, pois de uma aluna exelente, caí pra regular. Tenho que recuperar meu cargo XD

Mas, não se preocupem, eu dou meu jeitinho, e aqui está o capítulo dois...

A Pri betou ele, mas eu não sei onde meti o cap betado, e então coloquei esse mesmo, por isso: não levem muito em conta os erros.

Creio que seja só isso... Mil beijocas, e: COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!!!!


	3. Um presente após a morte

Amanhã é um novo dia

Capítulo dois: Um presente após a morte.

-_ Não pode fugir do destino, menina tola – disse a voz de uma mulher, rindo de forma perversa – Eu não quero que seja feliz... Não agora._

_Sentia as gostas grossa molhando seu rosto e seus cabelos. Sua camisola branca estava ensopada e a única fonte de luz daquele lugar eram as dos raios do céu, vindo de trás da mulher que falava._

_Ela era jovem e bonita, seus cabelos eram negros e encaracolados, grandes e volumosos, mas sem perder seu encanto. Os olhos negros exalavam uma maldade única, e um vestido vermelho de pano leve caía como luva no corpo de curvas da mulher, o que fazia Gina tremer ao entrar em contato com o fundo do céu preto, de nuvens carregadas e assustadoras._

_As gotas caíam sem piedade, aumentando de vez, mas mesmo assim não pareciam afetar a mulher, que nem molhada estava. As gotas caíam sobre ela, sumindo em seguida, ao contrário do que acontecia com Gina, que tremia de frio cada vez mais._

_- Quando Nádia quer algo, Nádia consegue esse algo. – declarou, ficando quieta enquanto raios cortavam o céu de forma vertical, chocando-se ao longe com o chão, fazendo enormes barulhos. – E eu quero ele._

_Um último raio foi cortado, e seu som foi quase ensurdecedor. O clarão foi tão grande que Gina teve que proteger a vista com os braços, e no momento seguinte, olhou para a direção em que a mulher estava. Só o que se via agora era a chuva amenizar aos poucos, e Gina pode notar, com mais um raio, que o local onde a morena estivera era o ar, acima de um penhasco, onde ela estava prestes a cair._

Gina acordou em um pulo, com a mão no peito acelerado, o suor descendo de seu rosto sem piedade, seus cabelos ruivos levemente bagunçados, colados em seu rosto pelo suor, o moldando.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, afirmando a si mesma que não passara de um sonho ruim. Um sonho sem significado verdadeiro.

Colocou a coberta para o lado, verificando antes Harry, que continuava dormindo, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela que estava fechada.

Afastou as pesadas cortinas para o lado, olhando para fora, no mesmo instante em que dava um passo para trás, assustada.

A chuva caía intensa, o céu era simplesmente idêntico ao de seu sonho. Aproximou novamente da janela, observando a árvore que ficava bem na frente do vidro molhado. Observando a escuridão lá fora, quase gritou ao ver dois olhos amarelos a analisando, mas xingou-se mentalmente em seguida ao verificar ser apenas uma coruja.

Fechou bem as cortinas, para que não ficasse tentada a olhar para fora e não dormisse o resto da noite, Gina voltou a cama, cobrindo-se e abraçando Harry, com devido cuidado para não acorda-lo.

No breu do quarto, fitou o rosto do namorado dormindo ao seu lado, que dormia de forma doce, com os lábios levemente abertos, as pálpebras cerradas em um sono profundo, mexendo-se levemente, enquanto um sorriso doce formava em seus lábios.

Gina não pode evitar de sorrir também. Ao menos ele estava tendo sonhos agradáveis, e seu lado egoísta não pode deixar de desejar que ele estivesse sonhando com ela.

Deslizou uma mão por dentro da coberta, alisando as costas nuas dele, e seus olhos brilharam ao lembrar na noite que tiveram.

Ela não se arrependia de nada, ao contrário, se voltasse no tempo, faria tudo novamente, e talvez até sem menos timidez, mas foi sua primeira vez, e ela sabia que fariam amor muitas outras vezes, o que a deixava mais calma para voltar a dormir.

Mal sabia ela que, do lado de fora, naquela chuva, uma coruja negra voava até a calçada da rua, e quem olhasse para uma lata de lixo, veria claramente a sombra de um simples animal que servia de correio para os bruxos, transformando-se em uma mulher de cabelos grandes e encaracolados, com um vestido grande e leve, andando na chuva, sem se importar com nada, deixando uma frase no ar:

- E eu quero ele, Vírginia...

Os raios do sol entravam preguiçosamente pela vidraça de cortinas abertas. Abriu os olhos, sentindo a dor que a luz, mesmo fraca, causara em sua vista, fechando-os com pressa.

Virou para o lado, apalpando a cama, procurando um outro corpo, mas só encontrou os lençóis de seda e o travesseiro macio de penas de ganso.

Puxou o travesseiro contra si, cheirando-os, sentindo o aroma de flores do campo entrando pelas suas narinas, o fazendo despertar imediatamente, com os olhos em chamas.

Abriu os olhos, sem se importar com a luz, olhando em volta procurando Gina, como um caçador que procura sua presa no momento mais faminto do dia.

Sorriu malicioso só para si ao escutar o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Em um pulo, alcançou a porta do banheiro, sorrindo de forma quase perversa ao notar, com um estalo da porta, que a mesma não estava trancada.

Entrou no local, sentindo o cheiro de alfazema entrar pelas suas narinas, vendo o vapor que o lugar estava, comprovando que o banho que ela tomava era quente.

Tateando devagar, até chegar a porta do Box, arrancou sua cueca samba-canção, único tecido que o cobria no momento, e entrou no chuveiro, abraçando Gina por trás.

Riu rouco em seu ouvido ao senti-la tremer de susto em seus braços, e a apertou com mais força nos braços ao ver os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiando quando ele sussurrou 'bom dia' em seu ouvido.

- Você adora me dar sustos, não é? – brincou, enquanto passava o sabonete pelo braço dele, envolto á sua cintura.

- Eu adoro provocar qualquer que seja a sensação em você, desde que seja em meus braços... – respondeu, beijando-a na orelha, virando-a para si no mesmo momento, capturando os lábios em um beijo ameno de bom dia.

- Harry, choveu a noite toda... – informou ela, em tom preocupado, fazendo carinho na nuca dele, enquanto Harry acariciava a cintura dela, beijando-lhe o ombro e a curva molhada do pescoço.

- É mesmo? E já está esse sol todo agora de manhã? – estranhou, mas sem nem ao menos parar de beija-la um instante sequer, a segurando pelos quadris, pressionando o corpo pequeno e jovem na parede gelada e embaçada pelo vapor da água quente, que agora caía sobre suas costas.

- É, também estranhei, mas falei com Hermione pela lareira ainda há pouco, e ela disse que foi conseqüência de... – qualquer que tenha sido a conseqüência, Harry saberia mais tarde, pois naquele momento queria mais saborear os lábios vermelhos, com sabor de morango que o fazia ter vontade de morder.

E foi o que fez. Mordiscou o lábio dela, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo, o arranhando nos ombros.

Gina abriu os olhos, roçando a boca na orelha, mas só o que pode fazer, foi empurrar Harry e pressionar seu próprio corpo na parede, que estava mais gelada do que antes, contendo da forma que pode, um grito.

Harry estranhou o fato, a abraçando de forma protetora, quando ela começava a se abaixar para sentar no chão molhado, com as mãos no rosto, chorando, como se estivesse apavorada.

- O que foi, Gina? Por Deus, diga!

Ela não tinha condições pra dizer, apenas levantou o braço, esticando o dedo indicador para a porta de vidro do Box, fazendo Harry virar a cabeça na direção apontada.

Harry olhou, porém, nada de anormal viu. Abraçou Gina com força, que não parava de chorar. Estava começando a ficar assustado. Pegou-a no colo, desligou o registro da água com um estalar de dedos, deitando Gina, mesmo molhada, na cama.

- Calma, Gina, respira, pára de chorar e me diz o que aconteceu? – ele a cobria enquanto falava, pegando um pouco de água na jarra de vidro que estava na mesa, próxima a janela, colocando em um copo de cristal, trazendo para Gina. – Tome, bebe isso...

A ruiva esticou as mãos trêmulas para o copo, bebendo-o com um pouco de dificuldade. Puxou Harry para si, o abraçando com força, enquanto parava de chorar, até acalmar-se por completo.

- Diz agora, vai, o q houve? – perguntou carinhoso, mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Não me pergunta nada, Harry, por favor... – implorou.

- Tudo bem, querida... – disse, afastando para pegar uma roupa quente para ela, voltando em seguida, colocando sem se inibir as roupas de baixo.

Enquanto Harry a vestia de forma carinhosa e protetora, Gina ia relembrando a cena que vira.

No momento em que ia sussurrar para Harry que o amava, ela viu as seguintes letras se formando no vidro da porta que separava o Box do resto do banheiro: Eu quero ele.

O frio naquela manhã era intenso, assim como as manhãs desde o começo daquele mês. A neve caía sem compaixão sobre as casas e ruas. As poucas pessoas que se arriscavam sair de suas casas, onde a lareira estava crepitante, aquecendo o ambiente, era, com certeza, um aventureiro.

Os meteorologistas diziam que aquele era o inverno mais frio que a Inglaterra enfrentava nos últimos doze anos. Alguns idosos arriscavam contar suas histórias para crianças de cinco á sete anos, dizendo que quando era jovem, enfrentara um frio dez vezes pior, só de sunga e nadando no Oceano Atlântico.

Mas Harry não se importava com a neve branca que caía lá fora, nem com os gritos divertidos das crianças correndo de um lado para o outro no jardim ao lado, fazendo uma guerra de neve, muito menos com os berros desesperados das mães atrás dos filhos, para que esses se agasalhassem mais.

Estava preocupado somente com a mesa de jantar que estava arrumando, e com o relógio que não parava de mexer seus ponteiros. Gostaria muito de ter uma cópia do relógio dos Weasley, ao menos assim saberia onde Gina estava naquele momento. Estaria na Toca, ou já aparatando para sua casa?

Sabia que, assim que chegasse de Hogwarts, a menina iria pra casa dos pais, passaria o dia lá, e depois viria para sua casa, e no dia seguinte – 25 de dezembro – ambos iriam festejar com todos os Weasley na famosa Toca.

Colocando as luvas de pano, retirou a lasanha de frango que estava no forno, colocando sobre o suporte á mesa. Com a varinha, apagou o fogo, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava uma risada vindo da porta.

Levantou a cabeça rapidamente, vendo os cabelos ruivos encostando no chão, enquanto Gina se dobrava de rir, sendo assistida pela expressão de desentendimento de Harry.

- Qual é a graça?

Com certa dificuldade, a ruiva parou de rir, e secando as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo seu rosto vermelho pela falta de ar que a risada lhe proporcionara, ela disse:

- A graça é você...

Ele lhe lançou um olhar como se esperasse que ela continuasse, e ela o fez:

- Você está idêntico á minha mãe, Harry!

Foi a vez dele rir, mas uma risada rouca e rápida, para em seguida olha-la nos olhos, como se só agora tivesse percebido que ela havia chegado.

Gina pareceu ter percebido a mesma coisa, pois diminuiu sua risada em um simples sorriso, aproximando-se da mesa em que ele arrumava.

- Senti saudades...

Ele levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos e sedosos, lhe colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não nos vemos desde o dia primeiro de setembro, nossa, faz tanto tempo!- ele segredou-lhe ao ouvido, apertando-a contra seu corpo como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, o que para ele realmente era.

Levantou o rosto com delicadeza, olhando-a nos olhos, e começou a beija-la com calma e sutileza, como se reconhecesse o terreno após meses.

Deu um sorriso em meio ao beijo, ao constatar que o sabor de morango continuava lá, idêntico, se não melhor... A vontade que ele sempre tinha de morder aquele morango voltou á tona, e ele deslizou os dentes para o lábio inferior dela, mordiscando, fazendo-a rir.

- Mais que fissura que você tem em morder minha boca, seu chato!

Ele também riu, embora não tenha sequer abertos os olhos ou afastar seus lábios dos dela. Voltando a beija-la em seguida, por um bom tempo.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você...

Os olhos chocolate de Gina brilharam, fazendo-a ficar mais magnífica do que seu natural.

- Que surpresa? É meu presente de natal?

- Não... Seu presente de natal está lá em cima, no quarto... – nem terminou de dizer, e já se podia ouvir a correria dela para chegar logo ao quarto dele, vendo em cima da cama um pacote embrulhado.

Quando Harry chegou ao quarto, viu Gina rodopiando de um lado para o outro com o vestido que ele lhe dera nas mãos.

- É lindo! Eu te amo! – ela disse, saltando para o colo dele, como uma criança de sete anos.

Rindo, ele colocou-a na cama.

- Mas não é isso que eu tenho pra você, pequena... – disse, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo, retirando uma caixinha preta de veludo e entregando pra ela. – O vestido é presente de natal... e isso... – disse, abrindo a caixinha na frente do rosto surpreso dela, revelando um anel de ouro com detalhes em prata – É seu presente pra mim...

- Harry... é... lindo!

- Casa comigo, Gina? Me dá esse presente desse natal e de todos os outros estando do meu lado... Casa, Gina?

Se a menina tinha os olhos brilhando quando viu o vestido azul petróleo que ganhara de Harry momentos antes, seus olhos haviam se transformado em duas esmeraldas trazidas do fundo do mar, guardada por um tesouro lacrado, em volta de algas marinhas.

A intensidade com que brilhavam chegavam a quase assustar. A felicidade em seu peito parecia que iria explodir, fazendo vários pedacinhos de Gina por todo o quarto decorado com carinho pela mesma.

Não que não soubesse que um dia iria realmente casar-se com Harry Tiago Potter, mas daí a nem terminar Hogwarts e ficar noiva dele? Imaginou a cara que Luna faria ao ver o anel em seu dedo, ou no olhar invejoso que a ajudante do professor de Feitiços, Cho Chang, fosse lhe lançar. Ou talvez, no choro de muitas garotas quando saísse no _Profeta Diário_] que Harry Potter se casaria com Gina Weasley.

Puxou Harry para si, deitando na cama com o rapaz sobre seu corpo, beijando-o com intensidade, como se quisesse nunca acordar daquele sonho.

- Claro...que...aceito... – ela disse entre os intensos beijos dados, quando a boca dele se deslocava para beijar-lhe o pescoço ou o colo, enquanto as mãos ágeis retiravam o suéter cinza que ela usava, com um 'G' bordado em dourado, para em seguida, se entregarem novamente um ao outro, dessa vez, como noivos.

A preguiça era tanta que ele não queria sequer levantar a pálpebra que cobria os olhos verdes. Pensou por um momento como as pessoas lá fora eram corajosas, ou simplesmente sobrenaturais para conseguir mover suas pernas, sem se importar com nada. Como elas conseguiam correr, saltar, praticar esportes, se ficar deitado sem fazer nada era bem melhor.

Imaginou-se várias vezes movendo o corpo pro lado e indo tomar um banho, mas só em pensar naquele simples movimento, gemia de cansaço.

O simples gesto de se jogar a coberta para os lados, lhe refrescando ao menos um pouco, o fez julgar-se louco. Queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Estava cansado, ou simplesmente acomodado.

Mas aquele barulho irritante insistia, e ele não viu outra alternativa se não levantar e abrir a janela, dando passagem para sua coruja cor da neve entrar, voando com estardalhaço até a cama, deixando um pequeno pacote cair sobre os lençóis creme que Gina havia trocado na manhã anterior, antes de voltar á Hogwarts.

Esfregando os olhos, Harry sentou na cama e fez um rápido cafuné na coruja, abrindo em seguida o pacotinho envolto á um papel pardo, que em segundos estava rasgado, ao chão, revelando uma pedra com um bilhete embrulhado.

Esticou-se para trás, pegando os óculos de armação preta e redonda, colocando em seu rosto, observando as letras entrarem em foco, e começou a ler, com a mão apoiada no queixo e o cotovelo na coxa direita.

_"Caro Harry,_

_Sei que quando você receber essa carta, não estarei mais perto de você. Desde o começo, quando eu era um simples professor e vi a Câmara Secreta de Salazar Sonserina ser aberta pela primeira vez, quando vi a jovem aluna morrer no banheiro, e quando tive a oportunidade de conhecer Tom Servolo Riddle, eu já sabia, em partes, o que aconteceria._

_A profecia falava de você, Harry. De você e de Tom, mas na verdade, nem você, e muito menos ele, Harry, conheceram a profecia por completo._

_Eu sabia que ia morrer, e sabia que um dos dois ganharia, qual foi? Eu nunca soube, e morri sem saber. Mas sabia que você estava preparado o suficiente para aquela batalha, Harry, e saiba que não desistiria._

_Se tem uma coisa mais forte que tudo na qual você parece com seus pais, essa coisa é a determinação. E eu a admiro muito, e por um lado, também admiro Tom, Harry. Por que? Porque ele, mesmo que não tivesse aproveitado decentemente, também possui uma força de vontade invejável._

_Certas coisas se sabe a verdade desde a data de seu nascimento. Outras, você morre sem saber. Algumas pessoas, você julga pelo sangue, pelo nome ou cabeça, mas o que realmente revela o que é uma pessoa de verdade são seus atos e suas reações._

_Você, Harry, veio me dizer certa vez que Draco Malfoy era um espião, e que eu estava agindo errado em aceita-lo na Ordem. As aparências enganam. Por que aceitei o jovem Malfoy do nosso lado na guerra? Porque, houve uma coisa que só eu e ele conversamos, na noite em que ele foi aceito. Draco me contou, Harry, que não fazia aquilo por ele, nem por ninguém, e queria mesmo é que o mundo se explodisse. Mas, antes de tudo, ele queria provar ao pai, que antes só lhe dava ordens, que ele fazia o que bem entendia com sua vida. Que mandava em si mesmo, e que um Malfoy é um Malfoy, tanto na Ordem da Fênix, quanto na Marca Negra._

_E ele provou. A determinação agiu novamente. E, veja bem, Harry, por que os Grifinórios e Sonserinos vivem em rivalidade desde a criação de Hogwarts, a muito mais de mil anos atrás? Porque ambas as pessoas dessas casas tem determinação, só que para desejos diferentes._

_Os sonserinos sempre gostaram de se provar capazes, os grifinórios não gostavam de desistir. São tão parecidos que não aceitam um outro melhor que si, causando assim, a rivalidade._

_Gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa... Fawkes precisa de alguém para cuidar dela, e acho que Edwiges não se importará de dividir um pouco de espaço, estou certo?_

_Eu a mandei para um lugar especial durante um tempo, antes de eu ir pra guerra. Ela irá aparecer quando for a hora._

_Me despeço, em minhas últimas palavras: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

**CONTINUA**

Nunca perturbe um Dragão adormecido.

PS: Gente, comenta vai!!!!Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr, vcs não sabem como me anima, me deixa assim: :-D qdo vcs comentam....

Quem quiser entrar em contato, meu msn e e-mail para contato é:

bjinhosssssssssssssssssss, AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO vcssssssssss!!!

K


	4. Pétalas de Rosas

**Amanhã é um novo dia**

**Nota da autora:** Gente, não me matem pela demora, por favor!!! Antes deixem pelo menos eu me explicar... Td começou qdo eu tive a brilhante idéia de instalar Windows XP... Blz, instalei, mas deu algum erro q não conectava de jeito nenhum... Ai, resultado, tiveram q reinstalar o XP, pra eu poder entrar só esse final de semana na net... Eu até entrei em uma Lan House, e eu pedi pra Nani Potter colocar um aviso aqui, escrevi o aviso, dei meu e-mail e a senha, mas ela me fez o brilhante favor de esquecer, ou seja lá o q ela fez, q não colocou o aviso aqui... Mas, deixando essas coisas ruins de lado, eu queria dizer pra vcs: GENTE, BIGADAUMMM PELOS COMENTS!!! To adorandoooooooooo!! Qdo a fic acabar e sim, embora meu currículo seja de uma fic H/G inacabada, eu vou terminar essa!, eu vou colocar um cap especial só pra agradecer aos coments, nome por nome!! Vcs merecem!!!! .

Agora, gente, vcs conhecem, por Deus, alguma Beta H/G???? EU TO PRECISANDO URGENTE DE UMA!!!!! A minha beta ta pra me dar o cap 2 até hj!!! E olha q comecei a betar os caps mto antes de começar a publica-los!!!

Se vcs conhecerem, entrem em contato comigo, por favor!!!

MSN: 

E-mail: 

Obrigada!!!! Milhões de beijos, e cá está o cap 4!

_**Capítulo quatro: Pétalas de Rosas**_

O tapa veio junto com o berro que ela deu. Quantas vezes já tinha gritado em menos de cinco inúteis minutos por causa da distração daquela mulher **_inútil_**?

Tá, no fundo, no fundo – mas no muito fundo mesmo - ela sabia que a mulher não tinha culpa da pilha de nervos que ela estava aquela manhã, mas também, ela tinha que, em todo momento, lhe espetar aquela maldita agulha?

Preferia os métodos tradicionais – de bruxo, é claro – em que em um movimento da varinha, e seu vestido longo de casamento estava perfeitamente ajustado em seu corpo.

Mas por que diabos seu pai insistia em venerar os trouxas, e convencer Harry em contratar uma para fazer seu vestido? Afinal, ela não queria estar toda furada em algumas horas seguintes, em que estaria, finalmente, casando com Harry Tiago Potter.

Lembrava-se claramente da coloração avermelhada que seu rosto tomou ao chamar a mulher de trouxa, no ápice de seu nervosismo, e a mulher lhe responder que era um Aborto, pessoas de famílias bruxas, porém sem um pingo de sangue mágico correndo em suas veias.

Mas, naquele momento, não mais se sentia envergonhada. Sentia mesmo era raiva, nervosismo, estresse, dor de cabeça e calor.

Aquela sexta, trinta de agosto estava sendo estressante, ao menos na parte da manhã, onde os preparativos finais para o casamento estavam sendo realizados.

Imaginou por um momento onde Harry estaria, e o que estaria fazendo. Pensou, com um pouco de receio, se o rapaz não havia desistido do casamento. Sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos só de imaginar-se voltando para casa na carruagem alugada para leva-la á Toca, a casa de seus pais, debaixo de chuva – uma chuva totalmente imaginaria, levando em conta que aquele dia era declarada pelos Meteorologistas trouxas o dia mais quente dos últimos três anos -, molhando seu vestido branco, tomara que caia, de modelo simples, indo até os pés, cobrindo os sapatos de bico fino, também brancos.

- Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – a voz estridente da mulher loira que acertava seu vestido soou, lhe arrancando dos devaneios.

- O que foi? – perguntou assustada, arregalando os olhos de tal forma que poderiam ser confundidos com dois pratinhos de sobremesa.

- Você! Estava preste a estragar toda a minha arte!

Gina a olhou sem entender. Arte? Mas o que ela tinha feito? Estava tão desligada, pensando em Harry e naquele dia tão importante, que nem se deu a menor conta do que poderia fazer de tão grave para que aquela mulher pudesse ter gritado daquela forma.

- Você ia chorar! Ia borrar toda a maquiagem que eu fiz! E eu teria que fazer tudo novamente, e você chegaria muito atrasada ao casamento, e seu noivo poderia até desistir!

A ruiva não fez nem menção de levantar o queixo que havia despencado ao ouvir a que ponto a mulher havia chegado, com o simples fato de Gina ter _quase_ chorado.

Nicola, a mulher loira e gorda que acertava os últimos detalhes do vestido de noiva de Gina, sorriu vitoriosa. Já estava no ramo há tempos. Estava acostumada com noivas que choravam e estragavam a maquiagem. E sabia que aquelas palavrinhas mágicas, tais quais havia acabado de dizer mais uma vez, sendo a última para com a ruiva Weasley, tinham o poder de fazer, por mais chorosa que a mulher seja, parar de imediato.

Contou até dez novamente. Sete... Oito... Nove... Dez. Pronto. Já fizera. Inspirava e espirava calmamente, como sempre lhe recomendaram fazer para segurar a raiva. Se ele acertasse o ruivo que se descabelava de rir á sua frente, e fizesse estirar sangue tão vermelho como os famosos cabelos dos Weasley, não se sentiria tão culpado, afinal, bem que tentara se controlar, mas Rony estava provocando. Aliás... Não se sentiria culpado mesmo... Ao contrário, se sentiria tão bem.

Deu um sorriso maníaco, como um assassino em série, antes de atacar sua próxima vítima, somente ao imaginar a cena: o sangue de seu futuro cunhado de cabelos vermelhos, Ronald Weasley, lavando o chão daquele quarto.

Rony percebeu o sorriso do amigo, e parou instantaneamente, sentando-se no sofá, com uma cara séria, cruzando as pernas e disse:

- Mas, como eu ia dizendo... – parou por um instante – O que eu tava dizendo?

Harry fez uma cara feia e respondeu:

- Você não estava dizendo nada, você somente entrou aqui, olhou pra minha cara, e começou a rir!

- Ah, é verdade... – disse o ruivo, com ar inocente.

- Afinal, dá pra me dizer o que é tão engraçado assim? Você estava se estrebuchando de rir! – acusou Harry, cruzando os braços.

- Sabe o que é, meu caro amigo, - disse Rony, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry, falando como quem explica pra uma criança de cinco anos porque não se pode ver tv até tarde – Eu achei que minha irmã ia se casar com um homem, não com um pingüim!

Foi o suficiente para Rony levar um safanão na cabeça, recomeçando a rir. Harry, de cara feia, sentou-se na beira da cama do quarto de paredes laranjas que era o quarto do amigo Rony ali na Toca, onde seria celebrado o casamento.

Harry afundou no colchão gasto pelo tempo, afundando o rosto nas mãos, extremamente preocupado. Rony, sentado ao sofá, parou de rir e passou a observar o amigo, ficando curioso.

- O que foi, Harry? Está pensando em desistir?

O moreno levantou o rosto, fitando com os olhos verdes os olhos castanhos, semelhantes aos de Gina, e disse:

- Nem se eu fosse louco. Amo a sua irmã, Ronald – sorriu, sabia que o amigo odiava ser chamado daquela forma – Mas, será que ela vai gostar? Digo... Eu to me sentindo exatamente como você disse: um pingüim...

Rony pareceu pensativo por um tempo, até alfinetar:

- Gina sempre gostou de animais...

Como resposta, o moreno tacou um travesseiro no amigo ruivo, sendo-a apanhada no ar - Ser goleiro da Grifinória por três anos tinha lá suas vantagens.

- Mas, falando sério Harry, não liga pra isso. Minha irmã te amaria mesmo que você tivesse fantasiado de Draco Malfoy vestindo as roupas da mamãe...

Harry achou graça, mas seu nervosismo só permitiu que um sorriso simples formasse em seu rosto, transmitindo alegria.

- Você não vê como as mulheres são doidas? Hermione ficou babando por mim nessas vestes, que se você não percebeu, são quase – fez questão de frisar – tão ridículas quanto as suas.

- É, Hermione realmente é louca, te amaria mesmo que você estivesse fantasiado de Gregório Goyle e beijando o Marcos Flint – salientou, sentindo o gostinho da vingança divertida que eles sempre atiravam uns nos outros.

Foi a vez de Rony fazer uma careta, estirando a língua. Os dois rapazes escutaram batidas á porta, fazendo com que o ruivo dissesse:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Rony. – disse a voz de Sirius do lado de fora. – Posso entrar?

Harry fez um movimento com a cabeça, informando a Rony que abrisse a porta, dando passagem para o padrinho, que também estava em suas vestes de gala.

A face de Harry fechou-se no mesmo momento que o padrinho teve a mesma ação que Rony ao entrar no quarto. Do andar inferior era possível escutar as batidas frenéticas que Sirius dava com o punho, rolando no chão de rir.

- Tá bom, já chega... – disse um Harry muito desanimado, com cara de poucos amigos.

Recuperando-se do ataque, Sirius levantou-se e parou de frente ao sobrinho, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Desculpe, desculpe Harry... É que... Você está tão igual ao Tiago no dia em que ele se casou com sua mãe, e eu não pude me conter. Seu pai quis me matar quando ri da cara dele também...

- E a Lílian não desistiu de casar com ele por causa disso? – implicou Rony, parado á porta, de braços cruzados e um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos.

- Já ouviu dizer que o amor é cego?

- O amor não, as mulheres!

- Dá pra parar? – interrompeu Harry, irritando-se com o melhor amigo e o padrinho.

- Já paramos! Já paramos! – disse Sirius com ar inocente, levantando as mãos no ar, rendendo-se.

Harry escutou Hermione ralhar consigo pela milésima vez, alegando que quebraria sua mão se continuasse a torce-la daquela forma, mas não se importou. Estava com as mãos molhadas de suor, os dedos vermelhos, porém gelados. Seu estômago dava voltas e voltas – o que por um rápido momento, ele poderia jurar ser várias borboletas juntas dançando balé - e suas pernas alertavam que não ficariam em pé por muito tempo.

O enorme quintal da casa dos Weasley, a Toca, estava decorado com flores, e um altar foi improvisado para que a cerimônia fosse realizada. O caminho que margeava o tapete vermelho que seria o caminho que Gina percorreria, estava envolvido por flores silvestres e folhas verdes.

Os bancos eram de madeira polida, e muitos amigos e parentes estavam ali, sentados, arrumados, simplesmente aguardando a noiva chegar – o que para Harry estava demorando demais – e após a cerimônia, a festa seria realizada.

Soltando o ar com força pela boca – Harry nunca estivera tão nervoso na vida, talvez nem para a batalha final contra Voldemort -, ele escutou a Marcha Nupcial começar a tocar, pelos bruxos músicos que estavam ao canto, apenas mexendo suas varinhas.

Mesmo estando de costas, Harry sorriu ao sentir o perfume adocicado que a ruiva tinha, o alertando de que ela estava perto, e quando virou para recebe-la, perdeu o ar, sentindo o coração falhar um batimento.

- Gi...Gina? – engoliu em seco ao ver os músculos do rosto dela se deslocarem, formando um sorriso doce, que a deixava ainda mais encantadora.

Os minutos iam passando, o bruxo vestido de branco, á frente dos noivos, ia dizendo coisas que Harry sequer escutava.

Sua mão, que antes era esmagada pelo nervosismo, agora estava sendo curada entre os dedos macios e quentes da mão branca e pequena de Gina, enquanto eles se olhavam, sem se importar com nada, apenas que estavam juntos.

Se fosse em um outro momento, seus joelhos reclamariam por estarem tanto tempo dobrados no chão, mas para Gina, nem que estivesse ajoelhada sobre um colchão de pregos enferrujados de pontas finas ela se importaria.

Mas não era isso que as nádegas de Rony diziam naquele momento. Estava praticamente babando, deitado no ombro de Hermione, que secava discretamente suas lágrimas. A namorada deu um cutucão em Rony, fazendo-o despertar, recebendo um olhar torto dela.

- Não é possível que nem no casamento da sua própria irmã você sabe controlar esse sono, Ronald Weasley! – protestou Hermione, com seu estilo sabe-tudo á tona.

- Pode deixar que no nosso casamento não irei dormir, Mione. – sorriu o ruivo, notando o rubor que a pele dela adquirira. – Muito menos no que vem depois do casamento. – acrescentou em tom maroto.

Rony recebeu um tapinha no braço, o que mais poderia ser confundido por um carinho, mas segurou o riso ao ver o tom completamente avermelhado da namorada, e voltou a prestar atenção no velho bruxo, que terminava a cerimônia, percebendo o beijo que a irmã trocava com o melhor amigo, e agora cunhado. Estavam oficialmente casados.


	5. Alguns meses depois

Amanhã É Um Novo Dia

Capítulo Cinco:

_Alguns meses depois..._

Quem olhasse de fora poderia achar uma cena completamente ridícula, melada, ou até mesmo boba. Mas Harry não estava de fora, e muito menos se importava com quem estivesse.

Deu um risinho mais uma vez, relembrando o dia, das coisas bobas e inocentes, de gestos sem importância e frases normais. Mas era aquela normalidade que o deixava bobo daquela forma.

Nunca tivera aquela sensação tranqüila e prazerosa. Ele tinha uma família... E que família...

Olhava as pálpebras cerradas da mulher que dormia ao seu lado. A boca de cereja levemente aberta, e a mão pequena e delicada segura na sua.

Já era noite alta, mas Harry Potter não conseguia dormir, e por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida, o motivo era alegre. Não era por alguma preocupação com uma batalha, ou por sonhos ruins, conseqüências de aulas de Oclumência mal praticada. Mas porque simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquela alegria que transbordava em seu peito.

Desviando os olhos da tentadora visão de Gina dormindo, os cabelos flamejantes sendo iluminados pela claridade da lua, o moreno levantou seus olhos até a porta aberta do quarto, observando a porta do quarto da frente.

Ele estava lá, dormindo como um anjinho, e só de imaginar a cena, não resistiu. Levantou, calçou os chinelos que estavam ao pé da cama e atravessou o quarto sem fazer ruído algum, para não acordar Gina.

Entrou no quarto de frente ao seu, como um gato na madrugada, e parou ao lado do berço, observando seu filho dormir tranqüilamente.

Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver os cabelos negros bagunçados do menininho de um pouco mais de um mês. Segurou a pequena mãozinha fechada do bebê, e sentiu os olhos úmidos.

Quem diria que o Menino Que Sobreviveu, o tão famoso Rapaz da Cicatriz, o Mago Poderoso, pudesse chorar e ser apenas denominado como Pai Coruja.

David Potter havia nascido em um dia de tempestade, mas de um parto sem complicações. E Harry lembrava como havia sido bom olhar pela primeira vez os olhinhos arregalados do filho no colo da mãe. Ele tinha os olhinhos negros, e pelo que a Sra. Weasley dizia, ele teria os olhos de Gina quando crescesse mais um pouco. E a cada dia que passava, Harry via que ela tinha razão, os olhos dele estavam ficando castanhos, mas o cabelo denunciava: era um verdadeiro Potter.

Não havia dúvida alguma de que os padrinhos do pequeno Potter eram Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley, que agora aguardava a chegada de mais um na família.

Harry caminhou até a cômoda de cor branca – como toda a decoração do quarto – e pegou um porta retrato do dia que David nascera.

Na foto, o rosto de Gina era misturado de suor e lágrimas, mas o sorriso estava em destaque, o pequeno David em seu colo, e Harry logo atrás, observando os olhinhos arregalados do filho, que agitava as mãos para cima e para baixo.

Soltou uma risada ao lembrar o que Rony havia dito ao ver a inquietação do sobrinho – "Cuidado, hein Harry, ele será mais um Weasley goleiro!".

Colocando a foto de volta ao seu lugar, virou rapidamente o rosto para a porta, ao ouvir um barulho, e constatou aliviado que era Gina.

A ruiva vestia um leve robe cor de chá e os cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados. Sorriu para o marido, que veio ao seu encontro, abraçando-a.

- Sabia que tenho até medo... – murmurou ele, após um grande tempo apenas abraçado á Gina, observando o filho dormir.

- Medo? De quê?

- Sabe, está tudo perfeito demais... Eu não estou tão acostumado á isso...

Gina soltou uma risada leve e virou seu corpo para encarar os olhos verdes do marido, encontrando duas olivas brilhantes, como nunca fora capaz de ver na face dele. E o melhor, tudo aquilo era conseqüência dela e de David.

- Pois trate de se acostumar! – repreendeu em tom sério, mas com um sorriso brincalhão – Não quero voltar a vê-lo emburrado ou cabisbaixo, entendeu bem?

- Entendido senhora capitã! – Harry fez um gesto de continência, arrancando uma nova risada de Gina, para em seguida, voltarem para seu quarto e dormir o resto da noite com tranqüilidade.

Desceu correndo as escadas, enquanto fazia o nó na gravata ás pressas. Olhou para Gina, que jogava a cortina da sala para o lado.

- Bom dia! – disse, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e indo até a cozinha, dando um grande gole na xícara de café já preparada pela esposa.

- Harry, você vem pra almoçar hoje? – ela perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

- Acho que não... Tenho que examinar melhor sobre a captura dos últimos quatro comensais. Se importa?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu chamo a Hermione para almoçar, aproveitamos e colocamos a conversa em dia...

Harry beijou novamente a esposa, enquanto corria até a porta, com a sua pasta nas mãos.

- Te vejo mais tarde, querida. – ainda pôde escutar o choro de David no andar de cima antes de sair, e a voz de Gina dizer "Alguém aqui pediu um leite quentinho?".

Os vizinhos com certeza o chamavam de louco. Podia ouvir os cochichos e até alguns suspiros de algumas adolescentes enquanto ele passava pela rua, mas o enorme e lindo sorriso estampado em sua face não era por causa do seu ego, muito menos pelos olhares furtivos de uma loirinha de dezessete anos, que tomava sorvete sentada no banco da pracinha que ficava á esquina de sua casa.

Era simplesmente bizarro como a vida podia ser _tão_ perfeita... Podia até começar a cantarolar uma música qualquer, mas preferia apenas sorrir e continuar andando em direção á sua casa. Aparatara em um beco uns metros atrás, pois sua casa era protegida contra aparatação. Poderia ter ido de flu, mas simplesmente detestava aquele meio de transporte. Lareira era para se esquentar, não para se mover de um local para o outro!

Levou a mão ao bolso da calça, procurando o molho de chaves, e sorriu para o chaveiro – tinha a foto de Gina com David no colo, acenando para ele. E lá estava o sorriso bobo estampado em sua face novamente.

Enquanto rodava a chave na fechadura, observava alguns vizinhos trouxas o olhando de modo estranho, curioso mais precisamente. Mas não deu importância, desde a infância era assim.

Entrou na sala, retirando o casaco, observando com estranheza tudo em volta. Havia uma bagunça fora do normal naquilo. Não era a desordem normal de uma casa com um bebê pequeno, era uma bagunça com sinais de briga.

O chão próximo á lareira estava sujo de pó de flu, e o recipiente em que guardava-se o flu estava no chão, estilhaçado.

Escutou o choro de David no andar de cima e não pensou duas vezes em subir dois degraus de cada vez, chegando ofegante á porta do quarto do filho.

Correu os olhos de um lado para o outro e encontrou Hermione encolhida no vão entre o guarda roupa e a cômoda. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao encontrar David nos braços dela.

Hermione soluçava baixinho, enquanto tentava acalmar a criança em seu colo. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados, a testa molhada de suor e as mãos trêmulas. Foi como se tivesse visto a luz no fim do túnel quando levantou os olhos e encontrou Harry á porta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, enquanto retirava David do colo dela, fazendo o menino acalmar-se um pouco.

Hermione parecia não conseguir falar, e enquanto Harry corria de um cômodo para o outro da casa, aflito, com David no colo, Hermione levantava-se, tentando controlar os soluços.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione?! Onde está a Gina!? – exigiu, ficando cada segundo que passava mais apavorado. Nunca vira Hermione desesperada. Justo Hermione, que sempre agia com a lógica para tirar todos de apuros.

- A levaram, Harry! Levaram a Gina!

- Quem?!

- Comensais, eu acho...

- Chame Rony, chame todo o ministério se for preciso, mas agora! – berrou, enquanto correu até o seu próprio quarto, com David chorando novamente.

Quando desceu as escadas com o filho no colo, Rony já se encontrava na sala, e o ruivo virou a cabeça de imediato para Harry, ao vê-lo descer as escadas.

- Os Aurores já estão vindo... – anunciou, com o semblante preocupado.

Harry virou para Hermione, sem responder á Rony, e entregou-lhe David.

- Tome conta dele.

- Aonde você vai? – questionou a amiga, agora mais calma.

- Vou trazer Gina de volta.

- Mas você não sabe onde ela está, isso é loucura!

- Eu não posso esperar os aurores, Hermione! – Harry virou para a porta, mas Rony bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

- Rony... – Harry olhou significativamente para o amigo – Você já fez isso, lembra? Sexto ano, você salvou a Hermione, deixe-me salvar a Gina agora.

- Ron, não faça isso! – ordenou Hermione, enquanto tentava acalmar o afilhado nos braços.

Harry continuou fitando Rony alguns segundos a mais, até que o ruivo finalmente abaixasse a cabeça e permitisse que o moreno saísse.

- Desculpe Hermione, mas eu não posso. – porém, quando Harry avançou para a porta, Rony segurou-lhe pelo braço.

- Eu vou com você! Hermione, você fica aqui, e quando os aurores chegarem, você explica o que aconteceu.

- Mas aonde vocês dois vão? – choramingou.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam. Não tinham a menor idéia de onde começar a procura, mas parados que não iriam ficar.

- Diga apenas que fomos buscar Gina. – e sem mais dizeres, os dois saíram, deixando Hermione para trás, aflita, e com David no colo.

Quando os cinco melhores Aurores do Ministério da Magia chegaram via uma Chave do Portal, Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala, de frente para a lareira, com o afilhado dormindo em seus braços.

Alguns bruxos peritos recolheram materiais que pudessem servir de pista. O bruxo que parecia ser o mais velho do grupo, um senhor de meia idade, os cabelos começando a esbranquiçar e um belo bigode no rosto aproximou-se de Hermione, fazendo-lhe perguntas sobre o ocorrido.

Ele era educado, e em nenhum momento pressionou a mulher, deixando-a á vontade para contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- Eu cheguei aqui por volta das dez horas...

**Flahs Black**

_Hermione tocara a campainha três vezes repetitivas, e como sempre tocava, e demorou exatos cinqüenta segundos até a porta se abrir, revelando Gina por de trás desta._

_- Olá Hermione! – disse a ruiva sorrindo, enquanto chegava para o lado, permitindo a entrada da amiga._

_- Olá Gina! David está acordado?_

_- Acabei de dar a mamadeira pra ele, está lá em cima, brincando no quarto... - informou, enquanto recolhia os brinquedos espalhados pela sala._

_- Está frio aqui... Deveria deixar essa lareira acessa... – Hermione resmungou, enquanto caminhava até a lareira e com um estalar dos dedos, acendia o fogo. – Isso, bem melhor!_

_As duas sentaram no sofá e ficaram ali por meia hora, até escutar o choro de David no andar de cima._

_- Eu vou pegá-lo... – informou a morena, levantando e caminhando até a escada._

_- Já estou subindo, vou só pegar a chupeta dele, deve estar por aqui... – Gina andou até a cozinha, enquanto Hermione estava no último patamar._

_Hermione entrou no quarto do afilhado, e o encontrou sentado no berço, era incrível a semelhança entre o bebê e Harry._

_Ela pegou o menino no colo, sorrindo, enquanto tentava brincava com ele, porém, o pequenino continuava um choro assustado._

_- O que foi, meu lindo? Você quer a mamãe? Vamos lá na mamãe? – a mulher tentava tranqüilizar o afilhado, enquanto começava a descer as escadas. Escutou o estalido da lareira, e imaginou ser a Sra. Weasley, porém, escutou o grito de Gina, e apressou a descer mais alguns degraus._

_Um homem – ou uma mulher, levando em conta que não era possível distinguir – vestido dos pés á cabeça de preto, o pano caindo por sobre o rosto, arrastava Gina, enquanto a ruiva se debatia com todas as forças que conseguia nos braços cobertos do ser._

_Por um instante, pensou em invadir a sala e tentar ajudar Gina, mas o sobrinho no seu colo, soluçando, lhe impediu de qualquer ação na qual não fosse protege-lo_

_Viu quando Gina chutou a mesinha ao lado do sofá, derrubando um vaso de planta, enquanto os cacos faziam um barulho ao chocar-se com o chão._

_A última coisa que pôde ver foi a ruiva tocar com resistência um crucifixo que estava na mão do homem, e os dois desaparecerem._

Fim do Flash Black

Quando Hermione acabou de relatar o que ocorrera, um dos Bruxos peritos virou-se para Josh, o nome do senhor de meia idade que estava conversando com ela, o chamou em um canto, e os observando pelo canto do olho, a morena pôde vê-lo mostrar o crucifixo que vira Gina tocar antes de sumir.

Josh tocou a ponta de sua varinha no objeto, e em seguida o segurou, trazendo-o até Hermione.

- Era uma chave do portal... Os poucos dados que obtivemos já foram mandados para o Ministério.

- Quando a busca irá começar?

- Já mandamos alguns homens para alguns lugares suspeitos, mas são coisas muito concretas.

- Eu entendo... – Hermione abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se péssima.

- Quero que a senhora prometa que, qualquer coisa que lembrar ou imaginar, qualquer hipótese, entre em contato conosco. Pequenos detalhes podem servir de grande ajuda, Sra. Weasley. – Hermione continuou de cabeça baixa, escutando as palavras do homem. – Soube que a senhora é muito boa de lógica, creio que nada irá lhe escapar.

- Eu prometo que farei tudo que puder para ajudar, senhor. Isso será minha prioridade.

Josh assentiu, levantou-se e conversou algo com os outros aurores. Em poucos minutos, eles já haviam ido embora, e Hermione estava sozinha novamente.

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:** Blarg! Por que eu nunca consigo escrever esse tipo de cena? Ficam sempre curtas e corridas... E nunca saem como eu previra... Bem, gente, muito obrigada MESMO pelos comentários suuuuuuuuper fofos!!! Vocês não sabem como eu AMO receber comentários!!!! Ah, e obrigada também á todos que ouviram minhas súplicas de Beta, e obrigada, também, a Gi e a Serena (essa menina corrige até a minha NA!!!), q são minhas novas (e muuuuito queridas) betas! AMOOOOO TODOS VOCÊS!!!!! E novamente, Obrigada!!!!

Ah, e novamente lembrando: assim que a fic acabar o q falta um pokito ainda eu irei colocar uma NA especial para cada coment recebido, seja no , seja na floreios e borrões ou seja por e-mail, vcs são a razão dessa fic existir e merecem muito mais!

Bem, pra quem desejar, meu e-mail é: 

Mas também podem me encontrar em: ou (esses dois últimos serão demorados pra responder, pois eu olho com menos freqüência).

MSN Messenger: 

Yahoo Messenger: 

Orkut: Kássia Rodrigues

Bjinhos, e até a próxima!


	6. Never Say Goodbye

Amanhã É Um Novo Dia

Capítulo Seis:

**Never Say Goodbye As I sit in this smokey room **

Enquanto eu sento nesta sala esfumaçada

**The night about to end**

A noite está para acabar

**I pass my time with strangers**

Eu passo meu tempo como um estranho

**But this bottle´s my only friend**

Mas esta garrafa é minha única amiga

Sozinho. Completamente só. Abandonado, largado, desamparado. Isolado. Desacompanhado, solitário, só. Todas as palavras eram sinônimas de Harry Potter naquele momento.

A sala estava tomada pelo silêncio, e nem o fogo ousava mais crepitar, muito menos a chuva que já cessara do lado de fora. Aquela maldita chuva que não parava havia três dias... Três malditos e sufocantes dias sem ela.

Virou seu corpo jogado no tapete da sala para o lado, alcançando a garrafa de conhaque, enquanto outras duas de vodka estavam jogadas para o canto, já vazias.

Levou o gargalo á boca, e no primeiro gole, fez uma careta, com o líquido quente lhe rasgando tudo por dentro. Sentiu quando a bebida atravessou o nó que estava em sua garganta, cuspiu metade do que botara pra dentro.

O local estava mergulhado em um completo breu, e a lua sequer atrevia-se á permitir que seu brilho atravessasse a vidraça, que Harry ao menos pensou em cobrir com as cortinas, que estavam jogadas para os cantos, assim como Gina havia deixado.

O olhar estava parado em uma pequena mancha de sangue, resultado de um corte no dedo. Machucara-se quando estava na segunda garrafa de vodka, com o retrato dele e de Gina nas mãos, tropeçou e a moldura quebrara, assim como o vidro que protegia a foto, entrando um caco pequeno de vidro em seu indicador.

Pensou no ataque em que Gina teria de encontrar seu tão querido tapete sujo de bebida alcoólica e sangue, e esse pensamento fez com que sentisse mais vontade de beber. Gina não estava lá para lhe dar broncas, nem para lhe dar conforto, porquê ele simplesmente _não sabia_ onde ela estava.

Abaixou seu corpo, tocando com as pontas dos dedos a garrafa de conhaque, mas antes que pudesse rodear sua mão em torno do vidro, sua cabeça encostou no tapete e Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de seu suor entrando em suas narinas, mas nesses três _malditos _dias, não havia derramado uma lágrima, porque, se assim fizesse, seria como admitir que não teria mais volta, e que Gina _realmente_ não estava ali. Que ele estava...Sozinho.

Num estalo alto, a lareira se acendeu do nada, e de dentro das chamas altas, Rony saiu, seu cabelo vermelho sendo confundido com o fogo, para logo a lareira se apagar, e tudo voltar a ficar escuro. Rony, ao pé de Harry, o observava com olhar de pesar.

O moreno mexeu a cabeça em um ângulo para que pudesse ver Rony, e voltou a fechar os olhos, enquanto o amigo balançava com a cabeça, caminhando até o interruptor e acendendo as luzes da sala, visualizando uma garrafa de vodka jogada no sofá e outra, da mesma bebida, pela metade, na mesinha em que ficava um dos vasos de plantas que Gina tanto gostava. A última garrafa estava nas mãos de Harry, e estava quase cheia.

Rony caminhou até Harry, retirando a garrafa de sua mão, e levantando o amigo para cima de uma única vez, o carregando até o andar superior, no quarto dele e da irmã.

- Ela não veio, Ron? – a voz de Harry soou no ouvido de Rony, e o ruivo fez uma careta discreta ao sentir o hálito de bebida do amigo.

- Não Harry, ela não veio. – Rony disse, paciente, carregando o amigo até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e enfiando Harry debaixo da água, molhando toda a roupa.

Harry permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse até que estivesse largado no chão do boxe, com a água caindo em sua cabeça.

- Eu não vou tirar a roupa na sua frente... – disse o moreno, de cabeça baixa. – Ouviu? Não vou... – e começou a rir, enquanto Rony tirava os sapatos encharcados dele.

- Onde ela está, Ron? – perguntou, após parar de rir e ficar sério.

Rony não respondeu. Só trazia notícias ruins, não poderia contar para o amigo naquele momento. Esperaria até o dia seguinte, ou até mais alguns dias se possível. Mas adiaria o quanto pudesse.

- Aonde ela está, porra! – Harry empurrou os braços de Rony, quando o amigo lhe desabotoava a camisa.

O ruivo chegou para trás, sem conseguir encarar os olhos verdes do moreno.

- Estamos procurando, Harry. Olhe, tome você o banho, eu vou descer e ver se a Hermione já chegou.

Rony desceu as escadas e encontrou Hermione já na cozinha, preparando um café.

- Como adivinhou que ele iria precisar disso? – questionou, apontando para o bule de café que Hermione tinha nas mãos.

- Eu não adivinhei, sabe que não acredito nisso. Apenas olhei as garrafas jogadas na sala e imaginei que ele fosse precisar de algo forte.

- Ele precisa dormir... Está arrasado demais para contarmos para ele.

- Eu sei, imaginei isso também. Coloquei poção do sono aqui. – Ela sacudiu o frasco transparente em que trouxera de casa a poção pronta.

- Por que você não imagina onde a Gina esteja? Talvez fosse mais útil! – alfinetou, enquanto sentava na cadeira e enfiava a cabeça nas mãos.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, olhando para seu reflexo no líquido preto que se encontrava no interior da xícara, e murmurou para si mesma.

- Eu daria minha vida para saber onde ela está...

Assustou-se ao sentir as mãos de Rony lhe abraçando pela cintura, e ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Eu estou nervoso com essa coisa toda. Não queria ter sido grosso com você...

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu tristemente, depositando a xícara na pia e abraçando o marido.

Ficaram assim por breves minutos, até virarem para a porta e encontrar Harry parado, os observando, o corpo molhado, usando uma camiseta e uma bermuda amarrotada.

- Onde está o David? – Ele parecia ter recuperado um pouco a sensatez, embora ainda estivesse com uma péssima aparência.

- Está com a Sra. Weasley. É melhor ele ficar lá até amanhã e...

- Traga-o pra cá.

- Mas Harry é melhor ele ficar lá essa noite e...

- Eu disse para trazê-lo para cá! Eu sou o pai, não podem me manter afastado dele também!

Hermione engoliu em seco, aquele parecia o antigo Harry, cheio de amargura e ódio, furioso com todos, como se todos fossem culpados por tudo.

- Tudo bem... – ela pegou a caneca e entregou para ele. – Toma, você vai se sentir melhor...

- Acha que ainda sou otário? – satirizou, pegando a xícara das mãos da amiga. – No mínimo, aqui tem uma poção sonífera. É isso que você sempre faz, não é?

- Harry... – Rony interviu, sentindo-se mal ao ver os olhos de Hermione lacrimejando. – Você não devia...

- Você também não devia, Rony. – Harry virou os olhos para o amigo, furioso. – Não se preocupe, eu vou ser o Harry Bonzinho que vocês querem que eu seja, e beber tudinho.

Sem dizer mais nada, Harry depositou a xícara vazia na mesa, e levantou os olhos para os amigos.

- Eu vou dormir, como vocês querem. Mas quando eu acordar, quero ver David nessa casa. – sem mais palavras ofensivas, ele arrastou a cadeira, levantou-se e subiu para o quarto.

- Amanhã nós falamos com ele. – Hermione anunciou para Rony. – Mas agora, precisamos ir buscar o David.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, e ela xingava-se seguidas vezes por não ter tomado nenhum gole da poção do sono que dera á Harry. Olhou para o lado, e invejou o marido dormindo em sono forte.

Rodopiou na cama mais uma vez, antes de levantar e calçar os chinelos. Vestiu o robe e desceu as escadas no maior silêncio que conseguiu. Atravessou a sala mergulhada em uma escuridão, até chegar á cozinha. Abriu a torneira, deixando a água cair em um copo, em seguida, rodou o registro e levou o copo á boca, bebendo a água enquanto observava o jardim do lado de fora da janela.

Havia prometido para Josh, o bruxo auror, que encontrar alguma pista para descobrir o paradeiro de Gina seria sua prioridade, e sentia-se deprimida ao lembrar que em três dias não havia conseguido pensar em absolutamente nada.

Após dar o último gole na água, depositou o copo na pia e levou a mão á barriga saliente. Será que até a chegada de seu filho tudo já estaria de volta ao normal

E sentiu um arrepio passar pela sua coluna vertebral e atingir a nuca. Será que algum dia tudo voltaria ao normal? Será que Gina estava bem?

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e voltou para a sala, sentando-se no sofá, de frente para a lareira, observando as cinzas que restara do fogo da noite anterior.

Precisava pensar em algo! Por que justo agora que tanto precisava, seu cérebro simplesmente não a ajudava? Isso a revoltava!

Levantou do sofá, inquieta pela falta de pistas, e parou de frente para a janela da sala, observando o céu estrelado do lado de fora.

- Senhor... Sei que está me ouvindo... – ela soluçou, enquanto lembrava de quando era pequena, que a mãe lhe ensinava á orar para alguém que estava no céu, sempre pronto para ajudar. – Eu não sei como pedir isso, mas eu preciso de ajuda. Me ajude a encontrar Gina ou qualquer coisa que diga como ela está! Sei que deve estar muito ocupado com outras coisas, mas por favor... Me ajude...

Hermione fechou os olhos, relembrando de tudo o que a mãe havia lhe dito, sobre um homem que havia morrido na cruz, e uma imagem foi refletida em sua cabeça, seguida por outra.

_Hermione tinha sete anos de idade, e andava com seu pai, sorridente, e eles entraram em uma igreja enorme. Hermione olhou para o final da igreja, onde encontrou a estátua de um homem preso em uma cruz, sujo de sangue._

Ela abriu os olhos e fechou-os em seguida, com a mão fechada em cima do peito.

_Um homem – ou uma mulher, levando em conta que não era possível distinguir – vestido dos pés á cabeça de preto, o pano caindo por sobre o rosto, arrastava Gina, e a única coisa que pôde ver foi a ruiva tocar um crucifixo que estava na mão do homem, e os dois desaparecerem._

As duas imagens ficaram se repetindo seguidas vezes na cabeça de Hermione, até que ela arregalou os olhos, o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante.

Correu até a lareira e tacou pó de flu, chamando com uma certa fobia pelo escritório de Josh, no Ministério da Magia.

Mas quando a cabeça de Hermione apareceu flamejante no escritório vazio e escuro é que ela se deu conta da hora. O dia nem amanhecera, e o Sr. Josh provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo em sua casa.

Teria que aguardar até a hora em que Rony acordasse e contaria o que havia descoberto para ele.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala de Josh, que chegou logo em seguida. Ele ficou ansioso ao saber que Hermione trazia uma hipótese, remota, como ela fez questão de acrescentar, mas era uma hipótese.

- Pode ser loucura, mas levaram a Gina para uma igreja!

Josh e Rony se entreolharam, incertos, e voltaram seus olhares para Hermione, esperando que ela continuasse a explicação.

- A chave do portal foi um crucifixo, e qual o lugar em que se costuma encontrar crucifixos!?

Os dois homens se entreolharam, e Hermione bufou como a antiga Hermione, dos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Francamente! Uma igreja! O lugar mais óbvio é uma igreja!

- E...? – Rony resmungou. – Não sei aonde você está querendo chegar, Hermione...

- Eles levaram a Gina pra uma igreja!

Rony abaixou a cabeça. Definitivamente, Hermione já fora mais inteligente...

- Hermione, acontece que existem milhares de igrejas na Inglaterra, quem dirá em todo o mundo!

Hermione bufou novamente, colocando as mãos na cintura, andando de um lado para o outro. Ficou assim por um tempo, Rony e Josh apenas a olhando, girando a cabeça de um lado pro outro, acompanhando a mulher.

- Gina me contou de um sonho que ela teve. Ela me falou algo sobre uma igreja, descreveu o lugar, eu já fui lá uma vez, acha que podemos dar uma olhada?

- Hermione, com todo o respeito, o que um sonho que Gina teve certa vez pode ter haver com o paradeiro real dela?

- Sr. Josh, eu tenho experiências demais para lhe afirmar que sonhos nem sempre são apenas sonhos.

Rony sorriu para a esposa, sabendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Harry sempre tivera sonhos com Voldemort e o dia que os pais haviam morrido. Era a única coisa não concreta que Hermione acreditava.

- Ela tem razão... – Rony reforçou.

- Bem, não temos nada a perder...

Durante todo o caminho, Hermione não largara a mão de Rony um instante sequer. Apertava com um certo receio do que poderiam encontrar.

Milhares de imagens eram repetidas em sua cabeça, devaneios. Visões de Gina morta e ensangüentada, Gina machucada e desmaiada, Gina sendo violentada, esfaqueada, ou simplesmente abandonada.

Sacudiu a cabeça, assustada com o próprio pensamento. Gina estaria lá, e viva!

Mal acreditou quando o coche parou, e olhando pela janelinha de vidro, visualizou uma placa torta e desgastada, onde as letras quase totalmente apagadas diziam "Bem Vindo á Gênova"

Hermione soltou o ar com força pela boca, mal acreditando que estava na Itália em menos de algumas horas. Agradeceu com educação quando o cocheiro lhe abriu a porta, oferecendo gentilmente a mão. E quando finalmente ela sentiu a terra por baixo de seus sapatos cuidadosamente engraxados, sentiu um arrepio, dando dois passos para trás e chocando com o corpo de Rony, que estava atrás de si.

- Que lugar sinistro! – ela ouviu a voz do ruivo lhe sussurrar, enquanto alguns Josh andava apressado mais á frente.

Eles estavam no alto de um penhasco, e só então Hermione soubera que por todo o caminho, eles passavam por dentro de uma floresta negra, um tanto quanto pior á floresta proibida de Hogwarts.

O vento era gélido como a morte e o assovio que fazia em seus ouvidos era como um presságio ruim. Ao longe, um moinho velho e quebrado rangia ao balançar com o vento.

Virou os olhos para a esquerda, aonde a escuridão lhe tirava o fôlego. Era como se o céu fosse tudo. E de repente, aquilo pareceu lhe atrair.

Andava lentamente em direção á toda aquela escuridão, quando no meio dela, um par de olhos vermelhos surgiu, fazendo aguçar sua curiosidade, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Um pano vermelho começou a flutuar no ar, enquanto os olhos lhe olhavam de forma sedutora. A imagem era embaçada, quase apagada, mas conforme se aproximava, ficava cada vez mais claro.

O rosto começou a se formar, enquanto o pano estava atingindo a cor sangue. Era um belo vestido, longo, escondia-lhe quase todo o corpo, e na barra, Hermione visualizou a ponta dos dedos descalços, o tecido tocando com leveza e um sorriso começar a aparecer no rosto transparente.

Um sorriso lindo, uma boca vermelha, o corpo coberto pelo vestido vermelho e o rosto emoldurado por longos cabelos encaracolados, negros e brilhosos. Foi quando Hermione começou a prestar atenção aos sons.

Não era mais possível ouvir o barulho do vento, e ela ao menos lembrava-se de Rony ou Josh. Uma música melodiosa e doce começou a ser ecoada em seus ouvidos, baixa, aumentando proporcionalmente. Mas ela sentia o vento presente. Sentia o gelo da morte em seu rosto e seus cabelos crespos sendo sacudidos ao vento.

- Hermione... – ouviu a voz doce ser entoada no meio da música, enquanto ela se aproximava cada vez mais da imagem da mulher. – Hermione...

E num repente, o rosto sumiu, o vestido vermelho-sangue sumiu, a música não era mais escutada e o assoviu do vento voltou como um baque, fazendo Hermione voltar á realidade.

- HERMIONE! ACORDA! – Hermione olhou para Rony, e só então se deu conta que estava chovendo e o ruivo lhe sacudia.

Rony estava com um semblante desesperado, as lágrimas misturadas ás gotas grossas da chuva. Ela piscou freneticamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – murmurou em um fio de voz.

- Você! Parecia estar hipnotizada! Eu te chamei, mas você não escutou! Parecia querer se jogar!

- Me jogar? – ela fez uma expressão confusa, enquanto o ruivo lhe abraçava com força e apontava para suas costas.

- É, foi assustador, você estava andando pra lá pra baixo, sabe o que tem lá?

- Não... O quê?

Com cuidado, o ruivo segurou o braço da esposa, lhe trazendo próxima ao penhasco, mas tomando o devido cuidado para mantê-la afastada ao mesmo tempo.

Se Hermione achava que nada mais lhe assustaria, estava enganada. Lá embaixo o mar batia contra as rochas com violência e, como se fosse combinado, algumas nuvens se moveram, onde revelou que a lua cheia estava vermelha, de modo que deu á água do mar uma tonalidade sangue, onde fez um arrepio subir pela espinha da morena.

O pio de uma coruja deixou o ar mais sinistro ainda, onde fez com que Hermione se abraçasse á Rony, enquanto continuava a admirar o mar.

- Me tira daqui, Ron. Estou com medo...

Rony apertou ainda mais os braços em volta de Hermione, lhe trazendo de volta para a carruagem.

- Josh está dentro da igreja... – Rony apontou para uma capela em ruínas próxima ao moinho, enquanto fechava a porta da carruagem, trazendo Hermione para seu colo.

- Encontraram alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não... Vamos voltar dentro de meia hora, mas alguns bruxos peritos irão ficar e pesquisar amanhã de manhã.

Sem dizer mais nada, os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos.

CONTINUA...

**Nota da autora:** Aqui está... Espero que tenha saído como eu queria e como vocês desejaram, lógico. Bem, pra quem não entendeu, não sei se devo explicar, mas... Acho que não faz mal... A mulher que a Hermione viu, não sei se vocês estão lembrados, mas é a mesma mulher do sonho da Gi, lá no cap2. Agradeço novamente á Serena, que está sendo minha beta com mtaaaaaa paciência e me dando alguns sermões XD Se não fosse por ela, o cap5 tinha sido bem menor e o cap6 estaria simplesmente lotado de erros. O próximo capítulo só sairá quando chegar ao número de 25 comentários! Antes disso, nem que a vaca tussa! Ohh, sim, como sou má :P E para o pessoal aqui que leu "Amor em 20 dias", podem contar os dias, pois ela está voltando! Sim, depois de tanta insistência, resolvi continuar... Apesar de que, essa aqui continua sendo minha prioridade...

Beijos de coração, AMO DEMAISSSSSSSSSSS VOCÊS!!!!!

Draco Dormiens Nuncan Titilandus!

Observação:

"Lá embaixo o mar batia contra as rochas com violência e, como se fosse combinado, algumas nuvens se moveram, onde revelou que a lua cheia estava vermelha, de modo que deu á água do mar uma tonalidade sangue, onde fez um arrepio subir pela espinha da morena.

O pio de uma coruja deixou o ar mais sinistro ainda, onde fez com que Hermione se abraçasse á Rony, enquanto continuava a admirar o mar.

-Me tira daqui, Rony...-Pediu em um fio de voz, desviando as íris castanhas das águas revoltas, para encarar as íris azuis do marido.- Estou com medo."

Essa parte foi escrita pela Serena, a minha beta. Vlw miga, te doru!!!!


	7. Recadinho

GEEEEEEEENTE! Aff, caramba! Finalmente tive um tempinho pra vir aqui dar esse recado pra vcs! Bem, só Deus sabe como eu odeio não cumprir o q prometo, então, vou ser breve e me torturar menos:

Eu demorei, sim! Mas, vcs tem q levar em conta q estamos em janeiro, e eu tb mereço férias, pq tb sou filha de Deus! Entããão, eu to escrevendo SIM o próximo capítulo.. E ta na metade... Eu tento, mas as palavras simplesmente fogem! Até a Serena, minha querida beta/friend já tentou, mas ela viu de perto o sofrimento q to passando... To sangrando mas naum sai nada dessa cabeça oca!

Então, eu estou aqui, na hora q eu deveria estar dormindo para viajar daqui algumas horas, por devido respeito (mais vergonha do q qualquer coisa) pra avisar pra vcs q o próximo capítulo vai demorar, mas ele vem! Não penso nem em sonhos em desistir dessa fic... Por isso, espero até fevereiro já ter posto o cap6!

_Então, recado dado!_

_Feliz 2005, ótimo final de férias, e..._

_OBRIGADA POR TUDO!_

* * *

**Ká Radcliffe**


	8. Tenha bons sonhos, querido

**Amanhã é um novo dia**

**Capítulo Sete: **

_Tenha bons sonhos, meu querido..._

O sol despontava por entre algumas montanhas, fazendo seus raios atravessarem preguiçosamente pelo vidro da carruagem em que Hermione dormia. No chão de terra vermelha e barrenta, eram refletidas as sombras dos galhos das árvores que se balançavam com a leve brisa matinal.

O ar estava gélido, e muitas vezes era como se estivesse em um cemitério. Seus sapatos estavam sujos, mas não era isso que lhe preocupava. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados, mas isso não importava. Seu estômago deveria roncar de fome, já que não havia jantado na noite passada, e não comera nada desde que acordara. Isso preocuparia sua mãe, mas não á Ronald Weasley naquele momento.

Em um sopro mais forte, o vento assoviou nos ouvidos do ruivo que se encontrava de pé, ao lado da carruagem, observando a morena dormir em posição fetal no banco da carruagem. Suspirou cansado, o casaco pesado em seus ombros e a expressão melancólica de seu rosto não enganava que o maior desejo de Rony, naquele momento, era se trancar em um quarto e chorar por horas á fio.

Teve vontade de ter apenas cinco anos novamente, quando tudo era um mar de rosas, e a inocência lhe ocultava a nudez do mundo. Era tudo tão mais simples quando ele podia ralar os joelhos enquanto corria pela casa, e poder ir para o colo da mãe... Com certeza era o lugar mais seguro do mundo... Era quente, macio e protetor...

Mas agora ele era um homem, e era ele que devia passar a proteção para a mãe e a Hermione. Era ele que deveria lhes dar o colo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, quando quem precisava ouvir essas palavras era ele. Precisava da irmã ali, lhe dizendo que tudo não passara de um pesadelo; um pesadelo, onde ele acordaria suado e com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Então, Gina passaria as mãos pelos seus cabelos, beijaria sua testa e diria: "Cadê o meu irmão, que enfrentava comensais aos quinze anos?".

Mas ele descobrira que enfrentar comensais era muito mais simples... Muito mais fácil... Machucar o adversário ou agir em defesa não lhe doía tanto quanto dar aquela notícia á família. Por que, Merlin, tinha que ter uma família tão grande como aquela? Tudo ficaria apenas mais difícil!

Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, enquanto a imagem da irmã com cinco anos de idade lhe veio á mente.

_- Mas eu quero! – uma pequena menina ruiva bateu os pés, cruzando os braços. – Mamãe, não é justo! O Rony só é mais velho um ano! Eu quero andar de vassoura também!_

_- Gininha, minha querida, por favor, tente entender, a mamãe tem que sair, não estarei aqui para vigiar! Já pensou se você cair da vassoura?! Você nem sabe andar ainda! – e sem mais delongas, a mulher ruiva que usava um vestido roxo berrante, carregada de sacolas, aparatou, deixando uma Gininha bem irritada._

_A pequenina olhou feio para o irmão, estirou a língua e correu escada á cima, fazendo um grande barulho ao bater a porta._

_Enquanto Rony subia até o quarto da irmã, escutava as milhões de coisas que ela quebrava, tacando na parede. Quando o ruivo abriu a porta do quarto sem bater, uma almofada foi acertada bem no meio de seu nariz._

_- GINA! – O ruivo arregalou os olhos, vendo a irmã sentar na cama, emburrada._

_- O que veio fazer aqui? Zombar de mim?!_

_- Não... Vim lhe dizer que vou te ensinar a andar de vassoura..._

_Aquela simples frase pareceu ter sido mais do que mágico para a menina, que levantou o rosto na mesma hora, observando o irmão com os olhos castanhos arregalados, brilhando como duas estrelas em um céu de noite quente._

_- Mas... A mamãe..._

_- Ela só vai chegar de noite, junto com o papai... Fred e Jorge estão trancados no quarto... Acho que dá pra eu te ensinar alguma coisa enquanto isso... Eu não sei, quer dizer, você é muito burra pra aprender em pouco tempo..._

_Ele coçou sem jeito a nuca. Não queria demonstrar interesse demais em ensinar a irmã a andar de vassoura, mas a idéia o animava. Nunca tinha ensinado nada a ninguém, e só em pensar que a irmã se lembraria para sempre que fora ele que a ensinara a andar de vassoura, era gratificante._

_Gina pareceu não se abalar com o comentário maldoso, pulando no mesmo instante no pescoço do irmão, o derrubando no chão, enquanto lhe enchia de beijos por todo o rosto._

_- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, Rony!_

Ah... Como Rony queria ouvir aquele "Você é o melhor irmão do mundo" novamente... Gina sempre lhe dizia isso... Mas e ele? Quantas vezes parou de fazer alguma coisa para abraçar a irmã e dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele? Quantas vezes a irmã precisava de palavras reconfortantes, e a única coisa que ele fez, foi ser grosso e ciumento?

Se todos soubessem o quanto ele se arrependia... Se a irmã ao menos tivesse partido sabendo o quanto ele a amava!

- Rony? – só agora o ruivo percebera que Hermione havia acordado, e estava com a porta da carruagem aberta, lhe observando com um semblante curioso.

- Bom dia, Hermione... – murmurou sem sentimentos, por simples educação, adentrando na carruagem e sentando ao lado da esposa.

- Não me parece tão bom assim... O que houve? – perguntou preocupada, segurando as mãos de Rony. – Encontraram alguma coisa?

O ruivo abaixou os olhos, fitando a mão de Hermione envolta na sua, enquanto pensava na melhor forma de falar.

- Encontraram... – a voz saiu falhada pelos lábios grossos do rapaz, e com a mão livre, ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, sentindo os dedos agarrar em alguns pontos embaraçados.

- E... O que encontraram? – ela perguntou, sem realmente querer saber a resposta.

- Primeiro os Aurores procuraram pela floresta, e só encontraram uma mulher... Uma velha... Acho que ela mora por aqui... Ela disse que... Disse de um modo assustado que há alguns dias viu uma carruagem passar por aqui, com três homens e uma mulher ruiva, e que a mulher chorava.

As mãos se apertaram conforme o ruivo contara os resultados da perícia. Um nó começou a ser formado na garganta de Hermione, e a morena lutava para não chorar antes de saber tudo.

- E então?

- Essa velha... Bem, ela mostrou para onde a carruagem seguiu caminho... E... Bem...

- E o que, Rony? – duas lágrimas caíram do rosto da morena, sem que a mesma percebesse. O ruivo ameaçou secar as lágrimas, mas ela recuou. – Fala Rony!

- Encontraram a carruagem... E os corpos dos seqüestradores.

- E a Gina? Cadê? Ela ta aí fora? A levaram ao hospital? – uma pontinha de esperança doía no peito de Hermione, mas doía mais ainda em Rony.

- Não a encontraram...

- Então quer dizer que ela ta viva! – Hermione sorriu. – Ela deve ter fugido, Rony!

- Não, Hermione... Você não entende! – Rony se exaltou, largando a mão da esposa e passando as duas pelo próprio rosto, tentando se acalmar.

- Rony...

Mas o ruivo não estava suportando aquilo. Ali dentro estava quente, e ele precisava de ar. Sua cabeça doía e seu estômago rodopiava. Tudo em volta começou a ficar estranho, parecia uma outra dimensão. Tudo era surreal demais, aquilo não estava acontecendo, e Rony começou a sentir que estava acordando do pesadelo, quando sentiu sua cabeça sendo puxada para a janela e começou a vomitar.

-Temos que ir falar com o Harry. – Hermione murmurou para o marido. O sol já ia alto e, agora, estavam na A'Toca.

Haviam acabado de contar á todos os Weasley's sobre a morte de Gina e, como imaginaram, não reagiram nada bem; Molly caíra no choro antes de desmaiar; Arthur arregalara os olhos e ficara olhando fixamente para um ponto inexistente, alheio á todos á sua volta; e os irmãos somente abaixaram a cabeça, permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem por seus rostos abatidos, os corpos cansados jogados em algum canto da sala que tantas vezes fora preenchido pela risada da caçula, que agora já não estaria mais lá.

-Não acho uma boa idéia falar com ele agora. – Rony respondeu no mesmo tom, puxando o ar com força, omitindo o medo que sentia em seu peito em relação á reação do amigo. – Não quero nem pensar em como ele vai ficar. – completou, passando as mãos pelo rosto pálido e cansado.

-Ele tem que saber pela gente, Rony. – Hermione repreendeu, olhando ao redor. – Será melhor... Do que ele saber pelos jornais.

-Eu não quero ser alvo da reação indeterminada dele. – o ruivo murmurou, temeroso. Hermione suspirou, antes de sorrir tristemente e acariciar o rosto do marido.

-Pois eu prefiro ser a portadora de más noticias... – ela respondeu, antes de se ajeitar sobre o sofá. – Rony, você viu que o Harry voltou a ser aquele garoto de quinze anos no que diz respeito a atitudes. Ele está assustado... Não sabe como agir diante das dificuldades... Poderia ser ruim pra qualquer um, mas você sabe que é muito mais complicado para ele... – voltou a puxar o ar com força. – Se ele ficar sabendo pelos jornais, ficará furioso conosco e acabaremos brigando no momento em que ele precisará da gente. – completou, os olhos marejados só de imaginar o sofrimento do amigo.

-Tem razão. – Rony respondeu em meio a um suspiro, após um tempo em silêncio, no qual refletira.

Hermione caminhou em silêncio até a janela do quarto em que ela e Rony estavam desde ter dado a notícia e consolado o quanto possível a família Weasley. Ainda escutavam os soluços da Sra. Weasley, e a voz de Carlinhos tentando a reconfortar, se passando por forte, quando o que o rapaz só desejava era um colo para chorar como um menininho assustado.

Com a mão direita, a morena afastou a cortina de pano ralo para o lado, observando através do vidro empoeirado o pôr do sol ao longe.

Sentiu as mãos de Rony lhe segurando pela cintura e fechou os olhos, onde fez duas lágrimas caírem pelas bochechas geladas e escorrer até o canto da boca reprimida, sentindo o gosto salgado atravessar sua garganta e um soluço escapar de seus lábios.

Mesmo não tendo estado muito próxima á Gina nos quatro primeiros anos em Hogwarts, tinha a caçula Weasley muito mais do que uma cunhada. Gina era a irmã caçula que ela nunca tivera... Era a menininha que ela adoraria ter se trancado no quarto algumas horas que se dedicara com os estudos, apenas para dar risadas do nada e inventar penteados umas nas outras.

E então, algo que Hermione já pensara várias vezes, veio á sua mente mais uma vez... O destino não era nada bom... Com ninguém... Ele castigava, maltratava, alfinetava... Ninguém escapava... Ah, como queria ter as paredes de Hogwarts em sua volta novamente. A protegendo de todos os maus, com os olhos de Dumbledore sobre si... O sorriso brincalhão e as senhas mais variadas e engraçadas que as passagens poderiam ter...

Quem diria que algum dia, Hermione Granger iria se arrepender de ter passado horas com a cabeça enfiada nos livros, os olhos pregados nas linhas que informavam sobre coisas e mais coisas. Por que nunca lera nada para diminuir a dor? Por que não existia nada nos milhões e milhões de informações dentro de bibliotecas que dissesse apenas uma simples ou complicada ação que diminuísse a dor que sentia naquele momento? E então, ela percebeu que todas àquelas horas de estudos não foram tão úteis assim...

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu Rony encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, e apertou a mão do marido.

- Você vai comigo? – perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas do ruivo pingar em seu ombro, sendo de imediato absorvido pelo tecido do casaco.

- Vou... – foi a única coisa que Rony conseguiu responder, logo após soltar um longo suspiro e virar a esposa para si, beijando-a com carinho nos lábios.

Ele precisava respirar... Precisava de um curativo... Precisava de um colo... Do colo dela... Das mãos dela lhe acariciando os cabelos e dizendo que estava tudo bem... Da voz dela gritando do andar debaixo que o jantar estava pronto... Do cheiro dela para lhe fazer dormir... Dos lábios dela para poder beijar... Do corpo dela para poder tocar... Dos cabelos dela para poder afagar... Dos olhos dela para enxergar seu reflexo e ver que estava vivo...

Mas ele não conseguia respirar... O sangue continuava a sair de seus braços, cortes feitos por facas próximos aos pulsos... Por que tinha que ser tão burro e não cortara logo as veias? Por que cortara apenas a carne? Para sentir dor... Ou para tentar ocupar sua mente com apenas aquela dor e esquecer por completo do aperto de seu coração.

Por que aquele gigante invisível continuava a lhe espremer entre seus dedos sujos e impiedosos seu coração vermelho que sangrava, morrendo gota por gota, lágrima por lágrima. Não... Sem lágrimas... Só dor... Só sangue... Sem lágrimas...

Não conseguia chorar... Droga, mas por que não?! Não derramara uma lágrima na frente de Rony, nem de Hermione... E nem agora, sozinho, deitado no quarto mergulhado na escuridão... Ele não tinha coragem de chorar... Era surreal demais imaginar que Gina... Gina estava morta... Não... Essas palavras simplesmente não entravam em sua mente... Não entravam em seu coração e sua alma negava chorar por algo que simplesmente não poderia ter acontecido... Algo que não acontecera...

Jogou o corpo para trás, permitindo que o corpo chocasse com os lençóis verdes e sedosos que estavam bagunçados da cama grande de madeira, fazendo-a ranger levemente. Os mesmos lençóis que dormira com Gina há uma semana. A mesma cama que tantas vezes a amara, que tantas vezes a abraçava para dormir, e que tantas vezes simplesmente passara a noite em claro, a observando ser embalada por sonhos calmos e tranqüilizantes. Quantas vezes vira os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela fronha florida do travesseiro, o sufocando com o perfume delicado, deixando ali seu cheiro para que pudesse sentir na manhã seguinte, enquanto ele acordasse com o barulho da água caindo no corpo dela, terminando o banho matinal.

Girou a cabeça para o lado, enxergando com as íris verdes o tempo lá fora. As cortinas estavam jogadas para os lados e o vidro aberto, fazendo com que o vento gélido entrasse e banhasse o quarto, tocando num gesto delicado o rosto de Harry. Os cabelos negros e espetados balançaram com graciosidade, e a mão suja de sangue passou pela camisa cor de vinho, já completamente amarrotada, jogada por cima do peito que respirava com dificuldade.

Do lado de fora, uma coruja bateu as asas para longe. Um cachorro, mais para o final da rua, latiu alto para o céu negro, sem lua e estrelas. A rua estava deserta, algumas luzes de casas vizinhas estavam acessas; fumaças saíam pelas chaminés da grande maioria das residências, indicando que a lareira estava acessa, protegendo seus moradores do frio.

- Gina... – murmurou, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes, sentindo-se culpado por não conseguir chorar. – Por que eu ainda respiro? – esticou-se para o lado, pegando um livro grosso e pesado para perto de si, abriu-o, e logo na primeira página olhou para si mesmo, com apenas um ano, sorrindo. Os pais o abraçavam e sorriam para ele. Era a primeira fotografia de seu álbum.

Passou algumas páginas seguintes, até encontrar a que procurava. Mais para a metade estava ele... O sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios vermelhos... Os olhos verdes brilhando como duas estrelas, tamanha a felicidade. Os cabelos balançavam com o vento, mas ele não se preocupava de esconder a cicatriz em sua testa; nem se lembrava, na verdade, de que a cicatriz ainda existia. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes – e felizes – para se lembrar no momento em que bateram a foto.

Do seu lado direito estava o seu melhor amigo. O sorriso era verdadeiro, mas ao mesmo tempo sério. Sabia que Rony queria passar a imagem de irmão mais velho e maduro, mas o ruivo também se divertira naquele dia.

Em seu lado esquerdo, com o braço preso no seu, estava a sua razão, sua sanidade e o principal motivo para a sua felicidade. Gina tinha os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, com mexas ruivas caindo em sua nuca. A maquiagem bem feita, o vestido branco, simples, mas ao mesmo tempo mágico.

Com o braço dado á Gina, estava a menina de cabelos castanhos. Sua melhor amiga, quase irmã... O vestido longo e verde, os cabelos soltos cheios de cachos. A maquiagem leve, como Hermione gostava. Sorriu para a foto. Mas um sorriso pequeno, melancólico.

Esticou a mão para a foto do dia de seu casamento e tocou a ruiva, que sorria docemente, os olhos brilhando e a mão entrelaçada na sua, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Me perdoa... – murmurou, como se Gina pudesse ouvi-lo. – Me perdoa por não chorar... Mas eu simplesmente não entendo, meu anjo... – parou um pouco, puxando o ar, como que criando coragem para continuar, o rosto livre de lágrimas – Como consigo respirar se você está morta? Como consigo sentir meu coração ainda batendo se você não está aqui?

Harry esperou, olhando para o retrato, como se com esperanças de que ele fosse realmente lhe responder. Passados longos minutos, em que escutava o tic tac do relógio que estava em seu criado-mudo, sua resposta foi o silêncio. Fechou o livro com força, jogando-o contra a parede, fazendo um banque ao chocar na parede, cair no chão coberto pelo carpete escolhido com carinho por Gina, quando decoraram cada canto da casa juntos.

Harry começou a sentir as pálpebras pesando, e quando fechou os olhos, sendo acolhido por um sono reconfortante, uma fumaça saiu de sua boca, demonstrando o quanto ele estava com frio.

Se o moreno estivesse acordado, teria visto um par de olhos amarelos piscar no meio da escuridão da janela e um sorriso maníaco brotar dos lábios carnudos e vermelhos de uma mulher que flutuava ao lado do quarto. Não se via corpo, nem rosto, somente os olhos e a boca. Também se via o longo tecido vermelho sangue que ela usava. Com um gesto do braço, que mostrou que ela vestia um longo pano vermelho, a coberta aos pés de Harry se mexeu, o cobrindo com graciosidade.

- Tenha bons sonhos, meu querido... – a mulher sibilou, enquanto fechava os olhos, fazendo com que a imagem da janela ficasse como se não tivesse ninguém ali.

Desceu lentamente do ar, até que seus pés descalços encostassem com suavidade no chão gelado, que pela manhã estaria coberto de neve. Os olhos que estavam amarelos voltaram a ser negros em um piscar de olhos. No lugar do sorriso que desenhava os lábios sedutores, a mulher começou a cantarolar com uma voz baixa e maravilhosamente afinada, fazendo alguns morcegos que se escondiam nas árvores abrirem os olhos para apreciá-la, enquanto um gato malhado se escondeu nos arbustos, assustado. Os pêlos completamente eriçados, de modo que se mostrava assustado e revoltado pela presença da mulher.

Ela caminhou, arrastando os pés pela calçada. O vestido de tecido leve e de cor avermelhada, próximo ao sangue, se movia conforme ela se balançava. As pontas do vestido eram umas maiores que as outras, formando triângulos que se desciam pelas pernas bem torneadas da mulher, lhe tocando os calcanhares brancos e macios.

Deu um pulinho no ar, rodando e parando alguns centímetros no chão; os olhos novamente amarelos. Alargou o sorriso, dobrou levemente os joelhos, se flexionando sobre eles, suspensa no ar. Esticou o braço para frente, apontando para o final da rua. As mãos eram pequenas e graciosas, as unhas bem feitas, e por mais que aquela mulher parecesse sedutoramente perfeita, tinha um ar demoníaco que emanava de seus cabelos longos e com cachos brilhosos; por mais que seu cheiro fosse delicioso, os olhos demonstravam uma maldade sem igual. E o que seu corpo tinha de maravilhoso, sua alma tinha de diabólica.

Tudo estava indo como ela planejara... Talvez até melhor do que imaginara... Como os homens conseguiam ser tão estupidamente babacas, ela não sabia; Era só os olharem de uma forma mais insistente que eles já caiam aos seus pés... E mais engraçado ainda, dizendo para que todos que fora pelos encantos deles que conseguira uma mulher como ela...

Começou a se mexer devagar, ainda suspensa á alguns centímetros do chão, o vento acariciando seu rosto e balançando seu vestido. Os olhos fixos em um ponto mais adiante. E então voltou seus pensamentos aos ocorridos dos últimos dias.

Bastara olhar com um sorriso para aquela lesma que chamavam de homem, e ele já estava seqüestrando uma pessoa para ela... É, poderiam ter duas cabeças, mas nunca pensavam com a mais importante quando precisavam...

Um simples galanteio e uma falsa promessa e o homem já havia combinado com mais dois amigos que fariam o que ela quisesse. E fizeram... A ruiva já não lhe impedia mais...

Parou quando chegou em seu destino – a árvore que observava de longe. Esticou os joelhos e sentiu os pés tocarem novamente o chão. Com os quadris rebolando de forma sedutora e graciosa, andou até o tronco da árvore, onde o tocou e retirou um pedaço de um tronco com uma facilidade anormal para qualquer ser humano.

Observou os pequenos germes que se mexiam no pedaço de madeira que ela arrancara. Verdes, amarelos, vermelhos... Qualquer um que olhasse diria que aquilo era nojento... Mas não ela. Ela os via como uma apetitosa comida.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e com a mão desocupada, enfiou no tronco, puxando a mão em seguida, cheia de parasitas. Levou-os á boca e os degustou como quem aprecia um maravilhoso prato de frutos do mar. Delicioso, como esperava... Estava faminta, e ainda não jantara naquela noite.

Agora, mais babacas do que os homens eram homens aurores... Esses ela não precisava nem seduzir... Eram estúpidos demais... Com uma simples transformação, adquirira a forma de uma senhora de setenta anos, e, como uma excelente atriz que era, fingiu-se de uma pobre velha solitária que vira a carruagem que eles estavam procurando...

Se eles soubessem que aquela velha que lhes mostrou onde estavam os corpos dos seqüestradores, e mostrasse a mancha de sangue no mar, indicando que o corpo da ruiva tivesse sido levado para longe... Ah, mas se eles soubessem... Que aquela pobre velhinha havia matado os três homens instantes antes... Que com um leve assopro havia jogado a carruagem penhasco abaixo... Mas não, eles não sabiam... Nem imaginavam...

Enfiou a mão mais uma vez no tronco, procurando por mais alimento, lambendo os dedos quando terminou sua refeição. Precisava manter a forma...

A surpresa da noite fora tão agradável que ela estava boba consigo mesma de que seria tão simples... Ele não chorara... Harry Potter não derramara uma lágrima sequer pela notícia da morte de sua querida esposa. Seria mais fácil do que ela imaginara... Muito mais fácil...

Bateu as mãos umas nas outras, passou a língua pelos cantos dos lábios, limpando-os; ajeitou o vestido e com um estalo suave, desapareceu, deixando uma nuvem de fumaça no local onde estivera segundo antes.

O sol resolvera não aparecer na manhã seguinte, deixando assim, espaço para um céu cinza e um tempo frio. As casas estavam cobertas de neve e as ruas completamente brancas; a caixinha de correio em que se encontrava escrito "Potter" quase não podia ser vista, mas o dono da casa não estava preocupado com isso.

Harry acordou com o frio que sentia, olhou ao redor; o quarto estava uma bagunça: a cama suja de sangue e desarrumada, o álbum de retrato jogado no chão, aberto no meio, seu cheiro estava insuportável e sua roupa completamente amarrotada. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, o rosto, que atraia a atenção de várias mulheres, estava marcado e pedindo para ser barbeado. Seus braços ardiam, devido aos cortes não profundos, e seus olhos verdes passaram por tudo isso, sem surpresa alguma.

Levantou e caminhou descalço, arrastando os pés, até a janela aberta, abaixando o vidro de seguida. Levou uma mão até os cabelos, deslizando os dedos por entre os fios negros e sujos. Em seguida, as mãos foram até a bainha da blusa cor de vinho, puxando-a para cima, a retirando pela cabeça. Jogou a camisa em cima da cama e andou em silêncio até o banheiro.

O moreno se livrou em questão de segundos do cinto, para em seguida abrir o único botão da calça jeans e descer o zíper, puxando a calça de encontro ao chão. Despiu-se por completo e entrou no boxe de paredes frias, levando a mão ao registro de água quente, girando-o para o lado e enfiando a cabeça assim que o jato saiu.

Quando sentiu a água escorrer pelo pescoço, ergueu a cabeça e começou a lavar os braços, sentiu a ardência aumentar, enquanto o sangue já seco se desmanchar e descer pelo ralo. Precisaria de alguma pomada... Nada que Hermione não resolvesse instantaneamente.

Passou as pontas dos dedos sobre os machucados, olhando-os, para logo desviar a atenção dos braços para as mãos. Esticou-as na sua frente, as palmas esbranquiçadas, as linhas retorcidas e os dedos longos. Gina sempre dizia que sua mão era linda... Dumbledore sempre dissera que suas mãos eram poderosas... Ele preferia dizer que eram apenas mãos... Simples e feias mãos...

Quantas coisas fizeram com aquelas mãos... Quantos feitiços executara, quanta gente impressionara, quanta felicidade proporcionou com um simples movimento daquele pulso... Em sua mão, recebeu a aliança de Gina, e em sua mão, hoje, lamentava por ter aqueles poderes sendo que não os podia usar quando mais precisava em sua vida.

Abaixou a cabeça novamente, deixando a água quente acariciar sua nuca, olhando, dessa vez, seus pés, próximos ao ralo, por onde a água descia. Pés que tantas vezes correra pelos corredores de Hogwarts... Pés que muitas vezes ficaram suspensos quando ele se sentava em uma vassoura, tentando ser um garoto normal e jogar Quadribol... Pés que aqueciam aos de Gina sob as cobertas, nas noites frias... Esses mesmos pés não podiam, agora, correr até onde sua ruivinha estivesse...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, espirrando água em volta. Essa cabeça que pensara em vários planos para acabar com Voldemort... Essa cabeça que fora invadida pelo Lorde das Trevas... Essa mesma cabeça que agora não conseguia imaginar onde a caçula Weasley estaria...

Soltou um suspiro frustrado, se sentindo impotente. Deveria desistir e aceitar de vez que Gina não estava mais ali? Deveria aceitar á si mesmo que viveria sem ela para o resto da vida? Não, pois ele não viveria... Apenas existiria... Poderia ser que ele nunca mais fosse rever Gina, que nunca mais fosse tocá-la ou beijá-la – e como esse pensamento o torturava –, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza; não aceitaria tudo isso sem lutar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Putzzzzzz! Ká se protegendo com os braços, recebendo milhares de tomates podres Decepcionante, eu sei! Pra mim, foi completamente frustrante... Primeiro, porque eu demorei um absurdo pra conseguir concluir... Depois, porque não saiu como eu queria, e terceiro, porque ficou minúsculo... Eu prometo que irei dar tudo de mim para o próximo capítulo sair maior e com mais detalhes... Queria agradecer á todos que estão comentando, e também á Serena, minha beta linduxa, por ter escrito a parte q está entre #. Eu tinha travado, e ela me deu um help. Tanks, miga! E irei começar o próximo capítulo assim que der! Vou tentar não demorar e tentar postar antes de fevereiro, mas não prometo nada... Bem... Ta aí mais um capítulo frustrante, e... Até o próximo!

--- Comentemmmm, please!!!!!!!!! .


	9. Renascer

**Amanhã é um novo dia**

Capítulo Oito:

Alexandra

As notas musicais já começavam a tocar do lado de fora, as flautas entoavam uma canção tranquilizadora, junto com as vozes das jovens que pareciam saltitar em frente á sua janela.

Dido abriu os olhos, observando o teto de madeira, enquanto o desanimo abatia em seu corpo, achando impossível mexer qualquer coisa. Soltou um gemido, fazendo um esforço absurdo para levar a mão direita até seu olho e coça-lo.

Soltou o ar com força, sentando-se em seguida. Sentiu os pés descalços tocarem o chão frio de madeira escura e jogou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre eles, caminhando até o banheiro. Entrou, deixando a porta aberta. Abriu a torneira, sentindo a água quente natural sair pela torneira de ferro. Esticou as mãos, fazendo a forma de concha, para enche-la de água e jogar em seu rosto, despertando.

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho: seus cabelos eram longos, batendo nos ombros, loiros; os olhos azuis como o céu em um dia de sol; traços fortes e marcantes; o peito, coberto por um pano leve, branco, e em seu pescoço, um cordão feito pelas mãos de sua avó, Cândida. Era feito de pele de dragão, com duas cores, preta e verde, e se entrelaçavam, segurando a miniatura de um chifre de unicórnio. De acordo com a velha sábia, aquele símbolo atraía sorte, fato que Dido ignorava totalmente.

Era um rapaz em seus vinte e dois anos de idade, neto da grande matriarca. Dido morava em uma aldeia pequena, de pessoas simples, com uma fé grande, e cheia de superstições. Ele parecia simplesmente um peixinho fora de água; o único membro que não se importava com todos os simbolismos presentes por toda a aldeia, e era exactamente por isso que Dido ainda não fora nomeado o chefe da tribo. E ele agradecia sua avó por cuidar de tudo.

Cândida... A velha cuidava dele desde que seus pais haviam lhe abandonado, ainda recém-nascido... Era praticamente a mãe de todos ali... Com todo o seu carinho, toda sua atenção, paciência e sabedoria. E isso Dido sabia agradecer. Tinha um enorme carinho por ela, a respeitava e cumpria todas as suas ordens, com uma imensa admiração.

Então, Dido escutou a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e a voz acolhedora de Cândida lhe sorrir um saudoso "bom dia".

'Bom dia, vovó... – Dido secou rapidamente o rosto e as mãos na toalha que se encontrava ao lado da pia e andou até a senhora de idade que estava parada em seu quarto, trajando um longo vestido em tom pastel, os cabelos presos em um coque e vários cordões artesanais pendurados em seu pescoço.

'Dormiu bem, meu querido? – Cândida lhe sorriu, segurando as mãos de Dido, enquanto o rapaz lhe beijava a testa.

'Sim, muito bem... E a senhora?

'Como sempre...

Dido se afastou da senhora, correu até a cómoda e em questão de segundos, correu para o banheiro, saindo de lá já propriamente vestido: a calça larga e clara tinha um cordão que estava pendurado na cintura, servindo de cinto, os pés estavam calçados por uma sandália masculina, preta, de couro de dragão e a larga camiseta, no mesmo tom que a calça, de algodão.

'Eu vou até o rochedo... – informou, enquanto passava as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os despreocupadamente. – Volto antes do almoço. – E, com um beijo sobre a testa enrugada de sua avó, saiu de casa, dando de cara com o circulo de meninas entre seus quinze e dezassete anos, cantarolando bem debaixo de sua janela, enquanto Marisa, a mais velha, lhe sorriu com os olhos, sem parar de tocar a flauta.

Acenou para a menina e passou a correr, até alcançar as árvores que cercavam sua aldeia. Quando assim o fez, parou a correria e começou a andar calmamente, tentando diferencias os vários sons que chegavam até seus ouvidos. Abaixou, até alcançar com facilidade, sem dobrar as pernas, as sandálias e retira-las.

Passo por passo, foi caminhando, sentindo a terra fria em seus pés. Suspirava vez ou outra. Seu coração batia forte. Afinal, o que iria acontecer de tão importante naquele dia, que a expectativa era tão forte dentro dele?

Toda a manhã, Dido levantava-se cedo e ia até o rochedo, sentava-se bem na beirada, passava horas e horas observando o horizonte. Passava toda a manhã lá, só voltando para a aldeia quando seu estômago roncava. Mas, não sabia porquê, naquele dia ele não tinha vontade de ir ao rochedo, pensar na vida tediosa que tinha... Algo dentro dele pedia para sentir a terra preta molhada sob seus pés em outro lugar...

Parou, de repente, olhando em sua volta. Só o que conseguia enxergar eram árvores em sua volta. O sol brilhava entre as folhas e o ar fresco entravam em suas narinas, batendo contra seu rosto. Deixou que seus olhos pesassem e fechassem de todo, querendo sentir tudo que tinha por ali; entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Sem perceber, começou a abrir os braços, escutando o barulho das folhas em seus ouvidos. Era capaz até de ouvir o barulho do mar, e em um estalo, sabia onde queria tanto ir.

Abriu os olhos, abaixando os braços de imediato, e com as sandálias nas mãos, desatou a correr em direcção da praia. Não se importava com as pedrinhas incomodas em seus pés, nem nos galhos que arranhavam superficialmente seus braços. Era um desejo tão grande... Como pode ter esquecido daquele lugar? Quando era menino, era onde mais gostava de ir... Fazia tanto tempo que não passava por lá...

Sabia que era lindo; talvez até mais lindo que o rochedo. A água era verde, tão clara que Dido podia ficar admirando o fundo sem forçar a visão. Era a única parte daquela região onde ainda tinha areia branca. E como era branca! A areia fina escorregava em seus pés de criança, quando assim o era, e corria, fugindo das ondas. O céu quase sempre estava azul, e mesmo tendo poucas árvores por perto, o vento corria tão fresco quanto no meio do bosque.

E, assim que as árvores foram ficando cada vez mais distantes uma das outras, Dido pode admirar o paraíso. Largou as sandálias na areia; o mesmo fez com a blusa, e em segundos, estava mergulhando na água gelada.

Pode sentir seu corpo estremecer um pouco ao senti-la tão gelada, e assim indo se acostumando mais uma vez com a aquela água de que quando era pequeno adorava brincar, e mergulhar cada vez mais fundo.

Como sentira falta de se sentir tão tranquilo e calmo como se sentia naquele lugar. O vento agora bagunçava seus cabelos molhadas, levando o de encontro ao seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça e permitiu que estes fossem jogados as suas costas.

Mergulhou mais uma vez, e ficou encantado ao ver um belo peixe cor dourado segui-lo. Pressionou o corpo para mais fundo, assim permitindo-lhe tocar na areia molhada.

Olhou ao redor, e sentiu como criança novamente. Como adorava aquele lugar. Não sabia a certo como fora capaz de esquece-lo e nunca mais ir até lá.

Sorriu para si mesmo lembrando-se de tempos felizes, e quando estava começando a voltar a superfície, algo lhe chamou atenção.

Havia algo brilhante atras de umas das pedras perto de si. Inclinou o corpo até lá, e pode ver uma linda pérola que brilhava intensamente. Esticou sua mão de dedos largos e fortes, e assim a pegou.

Voltou á superfície, e assim abriu a mão em que havia segurado a pérola, e permitiu mais um vez se admirar com ele.

A pérola era uma espécie de jóia rara, emitia um brilho magnifico, e era maior que todas as pérolas que havia visto em sua vida, maior e magnifica, como nenhuma outra naquela praia.

Guardaria ela como algo especial, e só daria a pérola um dia para um pessoa que merece-se, uma pessoa em que amava e confiava acima de tudo. Poderia dar ela até sua avó, como sinal de agradecimento por Ter cuidado de si, mas pensando mulher resolver guardar aquela jóia em segredo e só a mulher que amava.

Balançou a cabeça, permitindo que um sorriso amável escapasse de seus lábios. Olhou ao redor, e concluiu que havia se afastado demais para o caminho de volta para sua aldeia.

Se virou observando aquele lugar novo, em qual na sua infância não conhecia. A água parecia ser mais quente naquela parte, talvez pela proximidade do vulcão, que dali, Dido podia ver mais claramente.

Prendendo o ar com força, afundou a cabeça, e com os olhos abertos, foi nadando até a parte com areia mais próximo. Jogou os cabelos para trás, assim que seu corpo saiu da água, molhando os grãos da areia branca, conforme Dido andava até a sombra adquirida por algumas árvores mais para trás da praia.

Levantando os braços, alongou o corpo definido, a mão esquerda fechada em volta da jóia. Soltou um gemido com a boca, de olhos fechados, até sentir o corpo chegar ao limite e abaixar os braços, apoiando as mãos nos quadris, admirando o horizonte.

Era tão lindo de se ver... O mar ia muito além do que sua vista alcançava; a água azul fazia um belo contraste com o céu sem nuvens; ao fundo, o sol reflectia alaranjado na água. Puxando o ar com força, Dido sentiu a tranquilidade entrar em si, como se nada mais existisse... Como se o mundo se limitasse apenas a ele e ao mar.

Fechando os olhos por uns instantes, seus ouvidos puderam capturar os sons dos pássaros que cantavam atrás de si, por entre as árvores. Era como se eles quisessem lhe trazer um recado de paz... e tinham sua missão concluída com excito.

Pendeu o pescoço para o lado esquerdo, como se estivesse fazendo um alongamento. Permanecendo assim por alguns segundos, voltou a ficar com o pescoço reto, para então, deixá-lo cair para o lado direito, ficando pelo mesmo tempo de antes, e em seguida, voltando novamente para o meio.

Hmm, como aquilo era relaxante... E, ainda com o corpo molhado, começou a andar, sentindo as ondas quebrando em seus pés e a areia afundando com seus pés, cedendo sob seu peso. As marcas se formavam na areia molhada, para logo serem apagadas pela água salgada que vinha, trazida pela leve onda, que fazia como uma espuma de champanhe ao contacto com a areia.

Em passos largos e lentos, as calças molhadas, grudadas no corpo, o peito nu, com as gotas de água salgada escorrendo. Os cabelos loiros, molhados, estavam jogados para trás de qualquer modo, dando um charme á mais.

E, foi andando com toda essa cautela, que Dido observou algo de diferente sobre a areia da praia, mais adiante.

Era algo que ele não conseguia identificar, que estava estirado na beira do mar e era banhado pela água salgada.

Caminhando com mais cautela, porem mais rápido, Dido logo alcançou o que quer que fosse, somente para ver que era uma mulher, de longos cabelos vermelho. O corpo bem torneado era marcado com perfeição pela roupa molhada, enquanto ela parecia estar morta; a pele pálida fazia um belo contraste com os cabelos e os lábios, que provavelmente eram vermelhos, estavam brancos.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da mulher, Dido pegou o pulso dela, somente para ver se ainda estava viva; e estava. A pulsação era quase nula, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ainda havia alguma esperança para ela e não seria ele, Dido, que permitiria que ela passasse para o outro mundo.

Olhando ao arredor, o loiro suspirou pesadamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para a ruiva desacordada. O que poderia fazer por ela, sendo que estava a quilómetros de distancia de sua aldeia? Como poderia ajudá-la se não conhecia aquele lado da ilha, de modo que não soubesse qual era o local, onde havia as ervas que precisaria?

Puxando o ar com força, deixou toda a cautela de lado, antes de pegá-la nos braços, como se ela fosse uma noiva, e começar a caminhar apressado pela floresta, de modo que não precisasse nadar até o outro lado; se bem que achava que nadando chegaria mais rápido.

Segurando-a com mais firmeza, começou a correr por entre as arvores, sem se importar com os espinhos que arranhavam seu braço e seu rosto; em sua mente somente passava a ideia de que precisava ajudar aquela estranha, nada mais que isso.

'E como ela ta? – Já era a...décima vez? Bem, ninguém tinha realmente parado para contar as vezes que Dido havia perguntado, cada vez que sua avó saía do quarto para pegar algo mais que ajudasse no tratamento da estranha que estava, naquele momento, dormindo em seu quarto.

E, diferente das outras vezes, Cândida parou de frente para o loiro, o olhando de um jeito sério. Soltando o ar com força, a mulher falou:

'Não é nada fácil, ela engoliu muita água... É um milagre que tenha conseguido chegar até a praia.

'Isso quer dizer...?

Com um sorriso fraco, Cândida segurou, com suas mãos enrugadas, as mãos de Dido, fitando os olhos azuis do neto.

'Ela está fora de perigo... Está só descansando.

Dido fechou os olhos, um sorriso cortando a face, junto com um suspiro de alivio.

'Então, posso entrar para vê-la? – pediu, abrindo os olhos de imediato.

'Agora não, querido. Eu sei que você está curioso... Mas é melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco, antes de enchê-las de perguntas.

Depositando um beijo na testa do jovem, a senhora seguiu em passos lentos em direcção ao seu quarto. Acompanhando a direcção que a avó ia, algo chamou a atenção de Dido á janela, com as cortinas floridas abertas.

Caminhando descalço até por onde entrava o vento fresco, Dido mirou o céu. Já estava noite! Como o dia havia passado e ele nem havia percebido? Sempre passava o dia brigando com o relógio, com as horas que passavam tão lentamente. E naquele dia, passara o dia na frente daquele quarto...

Soltando um suspiro, sacudindo os ombros, Dido levantou os braços, alcançando a parte suspensa da janela, soltando suas laterais, descendo com o vidro, e assim, cessando o vento que as árvores traziam. Com um leve movimento, fechou as cortinas e caminhou até a sala, encontrando o sofá gasto, com um travesseiro de penas de ganso, junto com uma coberta, preparados especialmente para ele.

Lançando mais um olhar para a porta de seu quarto, onde a desconhecida dormia, Dido jogou seu corpo no sofá duro, olhando frustrado para o travesseiro.

'Será uma longa noite... – murmurou para si mesmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e assim, virando-se para dormir.

_A música chegava em seus ouvidos tão fracamente, mas mesmo assim, uma felicidade explodia em seu peito. Podia sentir seus músculos do rosto doerem, pelo sorriso ali exposto. Sentiu, de repente, um par de mãos lhe segurarem pela cintura e a rodopiar no ar. Escutou sua própria voz soltar um gritinho espontâneo. O vento balançou seu vestido, e junto, desarrumou seu penteado, que ela tanto demorou para arrumar. Mas ela parecia não se importar, fitando os olhos verdes que brilhavam na sua frente._

_Viu uns lábios masculinos se movendo, mas não compreendia palavra nenhuma. Só conseguia sentir a felicidade dentro de si crescendo cada vez mais. O lugar estava escuro. Parecia ser um jardim, durante a noite, e parecia, também, estar tendo uma festa ali perto. Ela podia ouvir a música e o barulho de muitas pessoas se divertindo em um lugar, mas não reconhecia nada por ali, nem os olhos tão brilhantes que a observavam._

_Então, sentiu as mãos fortes que lhe seguravam pela cintura, a puxarem para perto. Conseguiu sentir o hálito quente chocar com seu rosto, e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mole. "Eu te amo". Não, ela não havia conseguido ouvir o que o homem dissera, mas seus lábios grossos haviam formado exactamente essas palavras. Então, o homem fechou os olhos, e ela não pode mais ver os olhos verdes. E junto com os olhos do homem, tudo foi ficando escuro, e num repente, ela não estava mais no jardim escuro._

E sim, em um quarto fracamente iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, que parecia que alguém havia esquecido de fechar a cortina, enquanto esta, sacudia com o vento fraco da noite.

'Onde eu estou? – murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-os embaraçados e ásperos. Esfregou os olhos, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Inclinou-se um pouco para frente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Ué... – a mulher conseguiu, com um certo esforço, levantar-se. Passou a tactear no escuro, até que, em cerca de dois minutos, achou algo parecido com um interruptor.

Assim que a luz banhou o quarto, ela pode observar tudo com mais clareza. Era um quarto simples, com as paredes e o chão de madeira. Havia um tapete gasto ao chão, perto da cama em que ela estava deitada, os lençóis bagunçados. Próximo á janela, havia uma estante repleta de livros, e ao lado da estante, uma porta. Havia outra porta, atrás de si, que ela logo pôs-se a abrir.

Descalça, sentiu a madeira do chão em contacto com os seus pés pequenos, mas isso não fez com que sua curiosidade desse tchau. Muito pelo contrário, queria ver até onde aquele corredor lhe levaria. Queria saber onde estava.

Do lado de fora, pode escutar uma coruja piando, e isso fez um frio correr em sua espinha, fazendo com que os pêlos de seu braço e nuca ficassem arrepiados no mesmo instante, como um gato assustado. Mas nem assim, ela parou.

Passo por passo, até chegar em um cómodo, onde encontrou um sofá, ao seu lado, havia uma mesa de madeira, e um vaso de flores enfeitavam o ambiente. Aproximou-se do objecto, até constatar que havia um homem ali. Cruzou os braços, dando a volta, até parar de frente para o rapaz que dormia de forma calma.

Estava deitado de barriga para cima, a mão depositada sobre a barriga, o lençol embolado em suas pernas; a boca mexendo-se fracamente; Ele estava tendo um sonho, provavelmente.

A mulher esticou a mão, cutucando a costela do homem, o q o fez soltar um risinho, encolhendo um pouco os ombros, mas logo voltando a se esticar todo. Mais uma cutucada, o homem novamente riu, mas em vez de se encolher, virou-se no sofá, ficando de barriga para baixo. Com um suspiro frustrado, a mulher passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, e então, levantou, colocando as mãos na cintura, olhou a sala. Com um sorriso maldoso, esticou a mão até o jarro de flores, retirando com cuidado que as rosas cor de chá que ali estavam, depositou-as sobre a mesa que havia, em frente ao sofá, e voltou sua atenção para o homem dorminhoco.

Olhou para o interior do vaso de porcelana, encontrando a escuridão. Sacudiu de leve, e pode escutar o barulho de água. Riu para si mesma, e então, com o vaso na direcção da cabeça do homem, virou-o de boca para baixo, entornando toda a água sobre ele.

Dido foi imediatamente despertado de seu sono, fitando com os olhos arregalados a mulher que o mirava, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

'Que foi? – ela perguntou, dando de ombros.

'Ei, você acordou?

'Não, eu ainda estou dormindo... – ela deu um tapa na testa dele. – É que sou sonâmbula, sabe...

Ele fechou a cara, sentando-se de vez no sofá, com a mão direita, coçando o ouvido, onde suspeitava que havia entrado água.

'Que bom que está aqui... Sou Edward Gilmore – ele esticou a mão, que foi apertada de imediato por ela – Mas ninguém aqui me chama de Edward, então, esse nome não existe... Me chame de Dido.

'Peraí! Você tem um nome... – ela fazia um certo esforço para entender. – Que no caso, é Edward, certo?

Dido fez que sim com a cabeça.

' Mas ninguém te chama pelo seu nome, certo?

Novamente, ele sacudiu a cabeça de cima para baixo.

'Então... Por que "Dido" ? – Ela coçou a cabeça, mas Dido apenas suspirou pesadamente.

'Escuta aqui, eu já me apresentei, agora não sei se você tem educação, mas... O certo seria você dizer seu nome agora.

Ela fez uma careta, sentando ao lado dele, no lado molhado, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, trajando uma camisola que ia até seus pés, branca, escondendo as curvas de seu corpo.

'Eu sei que eu deveria dizer meu nome agora, Edward. – Dido olhou enfezado para ela, mas deixou-a concluir. – Acontece que eu simplesmente não lembro o meu nome!

O loiro virou no mesmo momento sua atenção para a mulher na sua frente. Então, a mulher que ele havia resgatado, que sua avó havia salvado a vida, que ele havia perdido o pensamento várias vezes com coisas de "Cabelos vermelhos" ou "Aquele corpo..." Então aquela ruiva ali, na sua frente...Oh céus!

'Você está com amnésia!

CONTINUA...

**NA:** Primeiramente, PERDÃO! Eu sei q dessa vez eu exagerei com a demora...Mas tava vindo um problema atrás do outro. Sem contar na falta de criatividade... Bem, o capítulo não saiu exatamente como eu queria, mas tava mais do que na hora de postar, né?

O próximo capitulo? Realmente não sei... Mas com certeza, sai antes do final do ano...

**NA2: Beijos Especiais:**

1 – Primeiramente, queria agradecer á Andréia, q se não fosse por ela, esse cap demoraria mais uma semana pra ser postado. Valeu Déia, por ter betado o cap!

2 – Beijão especial pra Kazenha, q tb ajudou mto, escreveu algumas partes, e botou um óleo no meu motor, dando um jeitinho de eu continuar..Bigadu, more! da um tiro no Tom pronto, sem perigos agora XD

Valeu tb, pra dona Quel, q mesmo nom tendo betado o cap, ajudou com uma parte tb, bigadu linda! peteleco na Quel

– Brigada pra todo mundo q anda comentando, e o próximo cap só sai qdo atingir pelo menos 70 comentarios Ka mtoooo má

Bjs pra todos!

H/G É A RAZÃO DO MEU VIVER!


End file.
